Shin'ainaru, Koko de Shuryo
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: My Dear kau menjijikan, bahkan tubuh wanita murahan itu menjadi pilihan mu daripada aku.. / Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri semua ini, My Dear../ AkaxKuro/ R
1. Chapter 1

_**My Dear, kau pernah tahu rasanya sakit ?**_

_**Bukan sakit karena virus atau fisik yang terluka. Tapi sakit di hati mu.**_

_**Aku merasakannya, semua tentang mu begitu menyakitkan bahkan untuk bisa mencintai mu apa adanya pun menyakitkan dan kini kita bersama dan rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang tetapi bertambah setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun. **_

_**Kau tahu menyandang menjadi pasangan hidup mu tidaklah mudah. Banyak hal yang sudah ku lalui. Dan sekali lagi semuanya sakit, amat sakit. Aku bukan masokis. Tetapi aku terpaksa menjadi masokis. **_

_**My Dear, aku tahu kalau setiap malam kau membawa seorang wanita kedalam kamar mu. Aku bahkan menjadi menguntit dengan berdiri didepan kamar mu dan mendengar semua erangan dan desahan wanita mu itu. **_

_**My Dear kau menjijikan, bahkan tubuh wanita murahan itu menjadi pilihan mu daripada aku. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku pun merasa jijik bila kau memutuskan untuk memuaskan birahi mu pada ku. **_

_**Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri ini semua, My Dear.**_

_**Aku lelah menjadi pajangan dirumah mu. Aku lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini. Aku mundur karena aku lelah dan ingin ku hapus semua rasa sakit ini. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekedar saran silakan sambil mendengarkan lagu Jar Of Heart – Cristina Perri, karena saya terinspirasi dengan lagu itu ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan surai baby blue itu tengah duduk dan memandangi matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan pemandangan langit orens yang begitu indah. Kami-sama sudah sangat berbaik hati menyajikan bentangan alam yang indah dan bisa di nikmati siapa pun. Hewan sekali pun bisa menikmatinya.

"Tetsu."

Satu panggilan mengalihkan pandangan pemuda surai baby blue itu ke sosok yang memanggilnya. Senyum pun terukir jelas di wajahnya. Akashi Tetsuya, nama pemuda bersurai baby blue itu, menggeser tempat duduknya untuk memberi isyarat pada orang yang memanggilnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Aomine Daiki pemuda dengan surai dark blue itu pun paham dengan isyarat sahabatnya dan segera duduk. Pandangannya pun jatuh pada langit orens yang indah.

"Warna itu mengingatkan ku pada Ryouta." Gumam Aomine saat menikmati warna langit itu.

"Kapan Ryouta-kun kembali ?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari memandang wajah sahabatnya dan tercetak jelas kerinduan dalam air wajah itu.

"Bulan depan. Jadwal penerbangan internasionalnya padat selama tiga bulan dan akan libur satu bulan setelahnya."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya. Ya sahabatnya Aomine Daiki kini sudah menikahi kekasihnya Kise Ryouta atau sekarang menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Karena profesi Ryouta sebagai pilot maka waktu bersama Aomine dan Ryouta sangat berkurang bahkan tersita penuh. Tapi Aomine selalu mendukung Ryouta karena itu mimpi Ryouta sejak mereka duduk dibangku Junior High dulu. Aomine sendiri menjadi seorang kepala polisi di Tokyo dan lagi itu adalah mimpinya. Mengingat mimpi teman-temannya sudah tercapai menjadi suatu hal yang menyakitkan tersendiri dalam benak Tetsuya, impiannya menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak tidak pernah terwujud.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan alasan mu mengajak ku bertemu hari ini Tetsu dan bagaimana kita mengobrol di apartemen ku daripada ditaman dan udaranya cukup dingin, kau tidak kuat dingin nanti bisa demam."

"Baiklah."

Tetsuya kembali mengumbar senyum, sahabatnya selalu perhatian padanya. Seakan mereka bukan sahabat namun saudara walau pun berbeda darah.

Sampai di apartemen Aomine, Tetsuya hanya menunggu si pemilik apartemen yang sedang membuatkannya coklat panas dan mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk mereka mengobrol.

"Maaf lama, ini coklat panas mu dan maaf snacknya hanya sisa dikit besok aku sepertinya harus belanja."

"Mau ku temani, Aomine-kun ?"

"Boleh jam tiga sore bertemu di taman dekat maji burger."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi Tetsu bisa mulai pembicaraan kita ?"

"Ya. Aomine-kun aku ingin cerai dengan Akashi-san."

Aomine hanya diam dan menatap sahabatnya dalam-dalam dan terlihat kesungguhan disana. Tapi apa itu, Akashi-san. Apa sudah sebegitu jijiknya Tetsuya pada Akashi.

"Aku dan Ryouta pasti mendukung."

"Terima kasih dan kau pasti tahu alasan ku datang menemui mu."

"Tetsu, kau tahu Akashi bukan orang yang bisa di ajak bernegoisasi dengan kepala dingin, tapi ku coba membantu."

"Terima kasih Aomine-kun."

"Ada syaratnya."

"Heh? Syarat ? apa ?"

"Ceritakan mengenai awal pernikahan mu dan semua yang kau alami serta alasan mu bertahan dengan Akashi selama tiga tahun ini dengan jujur tentunya Tetsu. Aku sahabat mu, aku sudah lelah membiarkan mu menutupi semuanya, aku berhak tahu sebagai sahabat dan orang yang membantu mu untuk mengurus perceraian mu."

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas. Semua perkataan Aomine benar, ia tidak pernah mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Semuanya ia tutup rapat. Menjadi rahasia pribadi yang mungkin jika ia harus meninggal saat ini, rahasia itu menjadi satu-satunya yang terbawa olehnya.

.

.

**Flashback…**

Semua siswa Teiko Senior High kini tengah berkumpul didalam gym dan menyaksikan pertandingan antara Teiko dan Meiko. Memang hanya pertandingan persahabatan namun tetap selalu menarik. Karena Teiko memiliki Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal sebagai jenius basket. Bukan hanya jenius dalam basket, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai memiliki wajah yang terbilang tampan dan wanita mana pun pasti akan luluh dan terperangah melihat mereka.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan point 171 untuk Teiko dan 57 untuk Meiko. Kekalahan telak untuk Meiko. Setelah pertandungan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sekarang tengah berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. Kiseki no Sedai terdiri dari Akashi Seijuuro sebagai point guard sekaligus kapten, Midorima Shintarou sebagai shooter sekaligus sebagai wakil kapten, Aomine Daiki sebagai Power poward sekaligus ace, Kise Ryouta sebagai small poward, Murasakibara Atsushi sebagai center, dan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pemain bayangan. Kuroko bukan anggota Kiseki no Sedai namun kemampuannya diakui oleh Kiseki no Sedai dan itu menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pemain inti walau memiliki fisik yang lemah.

Bukan menjadi rahasia kalau Aomine dan Kise menjalin hubungan khusus dan tidak ada yang mempersalahkan mengenai hubungan mereka, karena siswa sekolah mereka terbilang banyak yang mengidap Fujoshi dan Fudasnshi. Kuroko sendiri sebenarnya memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang kapten sejak sang kapten menemukan bakat terpendamnya dan menjadikannya pemain hebat yang diakui semua orang. Namun Kuroko menjaga agar perasaannya tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun termasuk Kise dan Aomine sahabatnya. Alasannya, karena Akashi nyatanya normal karena ia memiliki kekasih disekolah. Kazuya Misaki itulah nama kekasih Akashi yang Kuroko tahu. Membiarkan seseorang tahu perasaannya pada Akashi hanya akan memalukan dirinya sendiri saja.

Jam istirahat Kuroko selalu menghabiskannya di perpustakan atau atap sekolah dengan seorang diri bila sedang dalam moodnya yang buruk. Hari ini moodnya buruk karena kesiangan ia harus berlari lapangan sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali dan lupa membawa buku Pr nya dan menerima hukuman dari sensei dengan memberiskan toilet pria di jam istirahat pertamanya. Jam istirahat kedua pun, Kuroko memutuskan untuk meminum vanilla milkshake yang ia beli dikantin sembari membaca novel di atap sekolah.

Sampai di atap Kuroko, bingung dengan pintu yang terbuka karena tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang datang ke atap. Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dengan pintu itu dan samar ia mendengar percakapan dua orang, Kuroko pun mengintip siapa orang itu dan menemukan Akashi Seijuuro dan Kazuya Misaki disana.

Kuroko pun enggan terus melangkah dan memilih memutar balik sampai ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan Misaki.

"Sei-kun aku hamil."

Kuroko mematung ditempat. Kuroko pun menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencuri dengar percapakan pasangan kekasih itu selanjutnya.

"Gugurkan."

Kuroko yakin kalau itu suara Akashi terdengar sangat tenang dan nada perintah terdengar dengan jelas. Namun Kuroko tidak mempersalahkan bagaimana nada bicara Akashi namun ia mempersalahkan apa yang di ucapkan Akashi. bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah menyuruh seorang wanita menggugurkan kandungannya dengan mudah dan setenang itu. Konyol.

"Ta-"

"Ku bilang gugurkan, biayanya akan ku kirim ke rekening mu. Jangan sampai siapapun mengetahuinya, akan ku suruh orang ku untuk mengurus mu."

Kuroko pun mendengar isakan tangis Misaki. Karena takut ketahuan mencuri dengar Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk turun dan kembali ke kelas.

Dua minggu kemudian Kuroko terkejut saat mendengar pengumuman meninggalnya Kazuya Misaki karena ketahuan sedang menggugurkan kandungannya dank arena mengali pendarahan hebat ia meninggal. Kuroko pun melihat Akashi yang nampak sangat tenang dan seolah tidak tahu menahu mengenai apa yang di alami Misaki.

Dari situ Kuroko menjadi jijik dan juga membenci Akashi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal dengan keabsolutan dan prestasi-prestasinya yang selalu menyandang predikat sempurna dan terbaik ternyata seorang yang brengsek.

.

.

Kuroko sukses menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan menyandang lulusan terbaik di Jurusan Sastra Jepang, Universitas Tokyo. Namun kelulusan Kuroko ternyata malah mengantarnya kesebuah lingkaran hitam. Perusahaan orang tuanya hampir mengalami kebangkrutan. Namun masalah itu selesai dengan bantuan pinjaman Perusahaan Akashi Group. Kuroko hanya mendengar cerita orang tuanya mengenai selamatnya perusahaan mereka dan merasa bingung, tidak mungkin perusahaan sebesar Akashi Group mau dengan mudah membantu perusahaan kecil ayahnya itu.

Keanahan Kuroko pun terjawab dengan datangnya Akashi Seishirou kerumahnya dan menyampaikan mengenai pernikahan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan penerus tunggal Akashi Group yaitu Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko jelas menolak. Namun penolakannya tidak berarti dengan ancaman penarikan kembali semua pinjaman yang perusahaan keluarga Akashi berikan. Kuroko tidak akan pernah tega melihat orang tuanya menderita. Dengan enggan Kuroko pun menyetujui pernikahan itu.

Pernikahan itu berlangsung di Amerika. Jepang masih tidak mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Setelah pernikahan Kuroko tahu bahwa hampir bangkrutnya perusahaan orang tuanya karena manipulasi Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko bersumpah tidak akan pernah menganggap Akashi sebagai suaminya sekali pun. Melayaninya, tentunya Kuroko sangat jijik terlebih bila mengingat peristiwa yang di alami Misaki dulu.

"Tatapan jijik mu tidak akan membuat ku menceraikan mu Tetsuya."

"Ah silakan saja Akashi-kun jalani kehidupan pernikahan konyol ini karena aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya."

"Kau harus memanggil ku Seijuuro-sama, kau pun sekarang bermarga Akashi Tetsuya."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya."

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan indah diwajah Kuroko.

"Semua yang ku ucapkan absolut Tetsuya, kau harus mengikutinya!"

"Satu lagi, aku tahu kau menyukai ku saat SMA dulu."

"Bagus kalau kau tahu, tapi aku pun jijik dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena perbuatan mu pada Misaki-san."

Akashi hanya mengeriangi.

"Aku tahu kau menguping Tetsuya, bukan perbuatan yang baik. Maka akan ku disiplin kau kau sekarang dan seterusnya. Apa yang di alami Misaki itu kesalahannya sendiri bukan aku."

Satu tamparan ku kembali diterima oleh Kuroko. Setelahnya Kuroko hanya mendapatkan rasa sakit baik fisik ataupun psikis. Terutama psikisnya, Akashi ternyata suka bermain dengan banyak wanita bahkan sering membawa wanita itu kerumah dan meniduri wanita itu di kamarnya. Ya, Kuroko tidak akan pernah satu kamar dengan Akashi. Kuroko beruntung ia masih bisa menyematkan tubunya untuk tidak ditiduri Akashi.

Rumah yang selalu dibilang istana dan surga oleh sebagian besar orang, untuk Kuroko rumah adalah neraka. Seolah semua yang berurusan dengan Akashi selalu menyakitinya. Bukan rasa kasih sayang yang tumbuh namun rasa benci dan jijik yang semakin hari semakin membucah tinggi.

**End Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine meminum kopi yang ia buat untuk menenangkan dirinya dari rasa marah dan kesal dalam dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka kehidupan sahabatnya itu sangat kelam. Sungguh ia ingin datang dan menembakan peluru dari pistolnya ke kepala Akashi dan membiarkan mati. Aomine bahkan prihatin pada sahabatnya yang mampu menahan semua rasa sakit itu selama tiga tahun.

"Akan ku bantu kau untuk bisa lepas dari iblis itu, Tetsu."

-**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued-

**Yosh ! bagaimana ? aneh kah ? lebay kah ? atau apakah ?**

**Silakan berikan komentar kalian yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Note : Didalam Flashback saya menggunakan nama Kuroko dan dalam cerita menggunakan nama Tetsuya karena berjalannya waktu, Kuroko mau tidak mau nemerima nama keluarganya berubah menjadi Akashi walau enggan. _

**Sankyu**

**Jaa-na**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekedar saran silakan sambil mendengarkan lagu Jar Of Heart – Cristina Perri, karena saya terinspirasi dengan lagu itu ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya menyantap sarapan yang disediakan maid-maid yang bekerja dirumah Akashi. Tetsuya tidak pernah menunggu Akashi hanya untuk sekedar sarapan, makan siang, bahkan makan malam. Untuk apa makan dengan orang yang pandang jijik, hanya akan membuat nafsu makan mu hilang. Ditengah asik menyantap pintu ruang makan itu terbuka, Akashi berjalan menuju bangku yang selalu di dudukinya, beberapa maid pun menghampiri Akashi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang tuan muda itu.

Tidak ada sapaan diantara keduanya, mengabaikan eksistensi satu sama lainnya. Pemandangan seperti itu bukan pertama kalinya disaksikan beberapa maid dan buttler yang bekerja dirumah itu. Sudah sangat hal yang biasa.

Tetsuya pun menyudahi sarapannya dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Tanpa melirik sekali pun ke arah Akashi. Akashi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tetsuya. Sekali lagi, saling mengabaikan adalah hal yang biasa.

Tetsuya tidak diizinkan Akashi untuk bekerja diluar dan hari-harinya pun ia lalui dengan hanya diperpustakaan rumah itu, bermain dengan Ni-gou anjing kesayangannya, dan mengetik cerita yang ia rencakan untuk diterbitkan menjadi sebuah novel.

Seperti saat ini, Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang belum selesai ia baca kemarin. Namun ditengah perjalanan, ia melihat wanita yang sedang kebingungan. Dilihat dari mana pun pasti perempuan itu wanita yang ditiduri Akashi semalam karena tidak mungkin maid baru mengenakan baju dengan bahan yang sangat minim.

"Ano.. Sumimasen boleh aku bertanya." Tanya wanita itu pada Tetsuya.

"Lurus dan ruangan dengan pintu coklat itu tempat Akashi-san berada saat ini."

Tetsuya enggan berlama-lama berurusan dengan wanita-wanita Akashi. sangat menyakitkan bila mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Tetsuya pun menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sebuah buku.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya enggan untuk sekedar menjawab atau menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu. Karena ia tahu, orang itu pasti Akashi.

"Malam ini Otou-sama akan makan malam disini, kau atur semuanya."

Tanpa jawaban Akashi pun meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih saja membaca. Tetsuya sendiri mendengarkan semua perkataan Akashi.

Tetsuya pun menutup bukunya, dan mengeluarkan smartphone dari kantungnya. Aomine Daiki, kontak yang dihubungi Tetsuya.

"Moshi-moshi Aomine-kun."

[ "Ya, ada apa Tetsu ?"]

"Aomine-kun malam ini Akashi Seishirou akan makan malam dirumah Akashi-san, menurut mu bagaimana kalau aku mengungkapkan rencana ku pada Seishirou-sama ?"

["Apa kau yakin ?"]

"Ya."

["Lakukan semua hal yang menurut mu itu benar, aku mendukung semua yang kau lakukan, lagi pula tidak mungkin orang tua Akashi tidak tahu kelakuan bejat anaknya itu."]

"Baiklah, kalau gitu terima kasih."

["Ya, kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku segera, Tetsu."]

"Ya."

Sambungan telfon itu pun putus. Tetsuya memantapkan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan semua rencananya. Apa pun resikonya, Tetsuya sudah siap daripada harus menahan sakit lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu terasa sangat sunyi dan hanya terdengar gesekan pisau dan garpu diatas piring. Suasana menegangkan begitu terasa. Aura kedua Akashi itu, sungguh membuat siapa pun tidak nyaman berlama-lama didekat mereka. Tetsuya sendiri tengah menata kembali mentalnya untuk melancarkan rencananya.

"Tetsuya, ada yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya Seishirou.

"Ada yang mau ku sampaikan pada Seishirou-sama dan juga Seijuuro-sama." Ya, Kuroko hanya akan memanggil nama kecil Akashi didepan Seishirou.

"Apa Tetsuya, sampaikan lah."

Akashi tertarik mendengar percakapan dua orang di depannya itu. Akashi pun memandangi Tetsuya mencoba membaca gerak-gerik Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin bercerai dengan Seijuurou-sama."

Pernyataan Kuroko membuat kedua Akashi itu terdiam dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Suasana menjadi begitu sangat menegangkan, tapi Tetsuya sudah menata mentalnya untuk menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Masalah itu kau selesaikan dengan Seijuuro."

Tetsuya hanya menyerit heran, respon yang diberikan Seishirou sangat diluar dugaannya. Setelahnya, Seishirou meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"Tindakan yang berani Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih tapi aku serius dengan ku ucapkan, ku urus besok."

.

.

.

Tetsuya hanya heran kenapa kamarnya terkunci. Smartphonenya bahkan tidak ia temukan di dalam kamarnya. Ketukan bahkan sampai geduran pun sudah ia lakukan namun tidak ada satu pun yang membukakan pintu kamarnya. Tetsuya merutuki kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Tetsuya tahu ini pasti ulah Akashi. Sungguh Tetsuya semakin membenci Akashi.

Tetsuya pun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Menenangkan pikiran untuk bisa memecahkan masalahnya saat ini. Saat tengah menenangkan pikirannya, Tetsuya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia pun langsung bangun dan melihat Akashi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa maksud dengan semua ini Akashi ?"

"Heh… kau tidak memanggil ku dengan embel-embel kun lagi Tetsuya, sudah sebegitu bencinya kah diri mu pada ku ?"

"Sangat, aku sangat membenci dan jijik pada mu."

"Kalau gitu, kau harus mencintai ku mulai saat ini."

"Jangan harap."

"Ingat Tetsuya semua perkataan ku absolut, dan kalau kau mau keluar untuk mengurus perceraian kita silakan tapi setelah melayani suami mu."

"Jangan harap aku sudi disentuh oleh mu, aku bukan wanita murahan yang kau tiduri tiap malam Akashi."

"Jadi kau cemburu dengan semua wanita-wanita itu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya enggan menjawab dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segara keluar ruangan itu. Baru saja ia mau melangkah keluar pintu, sebuah suntikan mulus mendarat di lengannya. Akashi pun mendorong suntikan itu dan semua isi suntikan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun mendorong tubuh Akashi, dan berlari meninggalkan Akashi. walau ia tidak tahu, obat apa yang disuntikan ke tubuhnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum saat melihat pintu utama dan kembali berlari untuk segera meninggalkan rumah itu namun sayang kepalanya terasa pusing dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Tetsuya mencoba membuka matanya yang begitu berat untuk dibuka dan setelah berhasil Tetsuya memandangi sekitarnya. Ya, Tetsuya kenal dengan ruangan ini karena ini kamar pribadinya.

"Ohayou."

Tetsuya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang ia tebak ada disampingnya, dan benar saja. Akashi menyeriangi menyeramkan disebalahnya. Tetsuya pun hendak bangun namun gagal karena kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa panas semua.

"Panas Tetsuya ?"

"Apa cairan yang kau suntikan pada ku Akashi teme !"

"Obat perangsang."

Tetsuya pun memaki Akashi dengan semua kosakata kasar yang ia tahu, sungguh tubuhnya sangat panas dan setiap sentuhan Akashi pada tubuhnya menjadi efek lain yang membuatnya begitu sangat hem bergairah.

"Kau bisa meminta jika ingin lebih Tetsuya."

"Bahkan bila aku mati sekarang pun, enggan aku meminta mu."

"Sombong dan keras kepala. Baiklah kita lihat bagaimana dengan kita bermain sebentar dengan ini."

Akashi menunjukan sebuah vibrator pada Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya terbuka sempurna, ia mengutuk Akashi karena mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Pertama Akashi memberinya ciuman panas dan turun ke leher hingga dadanya dan memasukan vibrator ini ke lubang analnya. Sungguh Tetsuya sangat membenci semua tindakan Akashi namun tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya.

Tetsuya terus menangis menerima semua perlakuan Akashi. Memang Akashi belum menyentuhnya seutuhnya namun tindakannya membuatnya semakin merasa sakit dan perih di hati.

"Jangan menangis Tetsuya. Nikmati saja semuanya…"

"Aku membenci mu AKASHI !"

**Plak**. Tamparan mendarat di pipi Tetsuya. Tamparan itu pun terus sampai bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Terlihat kalau Akashi kini tengah marah namun apa peduli Tetsuya.

"Katakan kau mencintai ku Tetsuya."

"Aku sangat membenci mu AKASHI!"

**Plak.** Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi Tetsuya.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Ketukan pintu membuat Akashi beranjak dari kasur Tetsuya ke pintu dan ternyata yang mengetuk adalah seorang maid.

"Apa ?"

"M-maaf mengganggu Seijuuro-sama tapi ada tamu untuk Tetsuya-sama."

"Siapa ?"

"Aomine Daiki."

Akashi pun menyeriangi mendengar nama sahabat Tetsuya disebut oleh maidnya.

"Baiklah aku yang akan menemuinya."

"Saya undur diri Seijuuro-sama."

"Ya."

Akashi pun kembali kedalam kamar dan memperhatikan keadaan Tetsuya. Sungguh menggairahkan dengan peluh membasahi semua tubunya dan juga vibrator yang masih tetanam di dalam anal Tetsuya. Akashi pun menaikan getaran vibrator itu menjadi getaran paling maksimum. Tetsuya hanya mengerang saat vibrator ini mengoyak lebih dalam analnya.

"Daiki berkunjung dan akan ku temui dia, kau tunggu aku disini."

Setelahnya Akashi meninggalkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Testuya pun mencoba melepaskan ikaan tali diatangan kanannya yang sepertinya melonggar.

.

.

.

Akashi memasuki ruangan tengah dan melihat Aomine tengah duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Akashi?"

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa Daiki."

"Mana Tetsu ?"

"Kau harus membalas salam ku lebih dulu, sebelum kembali bertanya."

"Mana Tetsu ?"

"Tetsuya sedang demam dan dalam perawatan ku."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengannya ? kau hanya peduli dengan dunia mu saja dan wanita-wanita jalang itu."

"Heh… jadi Tetsuya sudah menceritakanya semua pada mu."

"Aku akan membawa Tetsu ke rumah sakit."

"Tetsuya hanya perlu perawatan secara pribadi dari ku Daiki, jadi pergilah."

Aomine memandang Akashi dengan sengit. Melawan Akashi sekarang tidak tepat. Aomine pun langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Tetsuya sukses melonggarkan ikatan itu dan melepaskannya dan ia pun langsung membuka ikatan satunya dan langsung mengeluarkan vibrator dalam tubuhnya dan memakai bajunya yang tercecer dibawah kasurnya.

Tetsuya pun langsung menuju pintu dan ternyata terkunci, Tetsuya dapat mendengar suara mesin mobil hidup, ia yakin kalau Aomine akan segara meninggalkan rumah ini. Tetsuya pun tanpa pikir panjang melompat melalui jendela dan sukses terjatuh dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat menyakitkan namun ini kesempatannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Tetsuya pun berusaha berlari kearah pintu gerbang utama.

**Krieett Brak…**

Tetsuya tersenyum karena berhasil menghadang laju mobil Aomine walau dengan membuat dirinya tertabrak. Aomine pun langsung keluar dan melihat Tetsuya yang tengah dalam konsdisi buruk, Aomine pun segera menggendong Tetsuya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Demi Tuhan Tetsu, akan ku bunuh Akashi sialan itu." Gumam Aomine saat tengah menggendong tubuh Tetsuya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Akashi kembali ke kamar Tetsuya dan menemukan keadaan kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuninya dan jendela kamar yang terbuka, Akashi pu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela.

"Kau berani juga ya Tetsuya."

-**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued-

**Yosh ! chap kedua rilis !**

**Akhir kata, SILAKAN BERIKAN REVIEW KALIAN… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya dan yang dilihatnya adalah Aomine yang tengah membaca koran di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya. Tetsuya tahu kalau sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit karena samar dalam perjalanan ia mendengar percakapan Aomine dan Midorima mengenai keadaannya saat ini. Melihat Tetsuya yang sudah sadar, Aomine pun menghampirinya dan terlihat menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Tetsu, keadaan mu buruk kaki mu cedera dan kau harus pakai tongkat selama beberapa hari itu sih kata Midorima kepada ku."

"Terima kasih Aomine-kun, maaf sudah menyusahkan mu."

"Sahabat tidak akan pernah disusahkan oleh sahabatnya Tetsu. Nah, aku panggil Midorima dulu dan memberitahu kalau kau sudah sadar."

"Ha'i."

Aomine pun kembali dengan Midorima bersamanya serta beberapa perawat. Midorima dan beberapa perawat pun melakukan pemeriksaan keadaan Tetsuya dan Aomine hanya menunggu diluar, berharap sahabatnya tidak terluka parah karena bila terluka parah ia tidak akan segan untuk membunuh Akashi.

Perawat yang memeriksa Tetsuya pun keluar dan Aomine pun masuk untuk menanyakan keadaan Tetsuya pada Midorima.

"Aomine."

"Ya, bagaimana keadaan Tetsu, Midorima ?"

"Kuro ah maksudnya Tetsuya nanodayo."

"Tidak apa Midorima-kun, kau bisa memanggil ku Kuroko."

"Ya baiklah Kuroko, aku sudah mendengar penyebab luka mu saat ini dan bisa ku simpulkan Akashi tidak akan tinggal diam. Akashi bisa saja menjemput mu dirumah sakit ini, Aomine tentunya punya pekerjaan dan aku pun tidak bisa menjaga mu sepenuhnya jadi ku sarankan kau tinggal dirumah Takao untuk saat ini, aku akan sering berkunjung untuk merawat luka mu karena kalau harus dirumah Aomine dan Aku, Akashi akan tahu dan akan membawa mu paksa nanodayo."

"Aku setuju usul Midorima, bagaimana pendapat mu Tetsu ?"

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku merepotkan kalian, dan Midorima-kun apa kau sudah bicara dengan Takao-kun ?"

"Takao sudah tahu dan saat ini setelah Aomine mengurus administrasi kita langsung kerumah Takao nanodayo."

"Terima kasih Midorima-kun."

"Ya. Kalau gitu aku akan mengurus alat medis dan obat-obatan untuk mu dan Aomine selesaikan administrasi. Kau istirahat disini saja nanodayo."

Tetsuya bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik. Mungkin memang kehidupan pribadinya dan keluarganya menyakitkan, namun sahabat-sahabatnya selalu menghibur dan menolongnya.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Takao, Tetsuya pun istirahat didalam kamar yang sudah Takao siapkan dengan masih infusan dan juga Midorima yang mengganti perban lukanya. Setelahnya Midorima pulang dan Aomine pun seperti itu, Takao pun kini sudah istirahat di kamarnya.

Pikiran Tetsuya pun kembali mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Akashi padanya. Semakin ia ingat rasa sakitnya, semakin ia membenci Akashi. Dalam hatinya, Tetsuya sebenarnya mencintai Akashi. Akashi cinta pertamanya, dan kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya harusnya sempurna dan bahagia, tapi semua berbalik dan semua terasa menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar, air mata Tetsuya membahasi pipinya dan isakan pun keluar dari mulutnya. Tetsuya tidak keberatan untuk melayani Akashi, karena memang kewajibannya namun tidak dengan cara Akashi yang memaksanya kemarin. Sebenci-bencinya Tetsuya pada Akashi, ia selalu memaaafkan Akashi. Cinta itu buta kawan, begitulah pikiran Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Akashi memandangi dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Pikirannya bukan ke dokumen itu namun pada sosok Tetsuya yang berhasil melarikan diri darinya dengan cara yang sangat nekat. Akashi bahkan memuji keberanian Tetsuya.

Namun Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya berlama-lama berpetualang diluar.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

"Masuk."

pintu ruang kerja Akashi terbuka dan sosok pria berjas hitam masuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang tuan muda.

"Fukuda cari tahu keberadaan Tetsuya saat ini dan laporkan pada ku saat kau sudah menemukan Tetsuya dan pastikan Otou-sama tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Baiklah Seijuuro-sama."

Setelah buttler kepercayaannya keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum kemenangan. Setidaknya apa yang menjadi miliknya, hanya bisa lepas kalau ia membuangnya sendiri. Merasa sudah tidak konsen untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

Sampai dirumah, Akashi pun memutuskan untuk ke kamar Tetsuya. Kamar yang sama luasnya dengan kamarnya, Akashi pun menjelajah isi kamar itu. Pertama, Akashi menyalahkan laptop yang ada di meja baca Tetsuya dan melihat-lihat folder dalam laptop itu. Akashi pun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, ia menemukan sebuah folder dengan namanya SEIJUUROU. Akashi pun membuka folder itu, isinya foto-foto saat mereka di tim bakset dulu, foto pernikahan mereka, dan foto Akashi dengan beberapa wanita diruang keluarga saat Akashi sedang duduk didepan tuts piano dengan seorang wanita disampingnya, benar-benar kejutan untuk Akashi. Puas menjelajah isi laptop Tetsuya, Akashi tertarik pada sebuah kotak hitam besar yang ada di kolong meja itu. Akashi pun mengeluarkan kotak itu dan membukanya. Sekali lagi, Akashi diberikan kejutan kotak itu berisi semua hadiah ulang tahun yang ia berikan pada Tetsuya saat masih duduk dibangku Senior High.

Setelah kotak itu, Akashi tertarik pada kotak merah yang juga ada dikolong meja baca itu. Isi kotak merah itu membuat Akashi terdiam sebentar, isinya kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan beberapa bingkisan kado yang belum terbuka dan semua itu tertuju untuk satu nama yaitu Seijuurou. Selama menikah 3 tahun, Tetsuya memang tidak pernah sekalipun memberikannya kado atau ucapan selamat, sebaliknya pun begitu. Nyatanya, Tetsuya mempersiapkan semuanya itu walau tidak pernah sampai ke dirinya.

Dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna biru, Akashi pun membuka buku itu. Isinya tulisan tangan Tetsuya. Menjelaskan semua perasaan Tetsuya selama tiga tahun pernikahannya dengan Akashi. Isinya semua rasa sakit dan kecewa Tetsuya yang Tetsuya tuangkan dalam tulisan. Ya, itu buku diary Tetsuya. Akhirnya dua hal yang Akashi pahami, Tetsuya menderita bersamanya dan Tetsuya mencintainya bahkan sampai saat ini. Air mata Akashi menetes turun, mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya pada Tetsuya dan juga tatapan jijik dan Tetsuya membuat hatinya sakit. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, begitulah pikiran Akashi.

Akashi pun menutup buku itu dan memandangi barang-barang yang ia temukan dikamar Tetsuya, mungkin kalau Akashi menjelahi semuanya akan ada banyak kejutan yang ia terima, tapi Akashi tidak siap karena hatinya sakit bila melihat semua kenyataan itu.

**Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...**

Akashi pun membaca pesan masuk di smartphonenya, hatinya berharap itu Tetsuya yang menghubunginya. Namun salah, karena pasan itu dari Aomine.

From : Aomine Daiki

To : Akashi Seijuuro

Subject : Bertemu

Teks : Hari ini kalau waktu mu senggan, kita bertemu jam 7 di cafe mirecle.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 7, Aomine berada didalam cafe Mirecle. Beberapa kali Aomine melirik jam tangannya, dan melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Aomine tidak sendiri, Midorima ikut bersamanya. Midorima sendiri tetap stay cool dengan memainkan smartphonenya, walau sebenarnya ia pun sama seperti Aomine gelisah kalau-kalau yang mereka tunggu tidak datang.

Aomine pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya menampakan dirinya. Midorima pun menghela nafas lega. Akashi yang menjadi orang yang ditunggu, duduk di bangku depan Aomine dan Midorima. Midorima pun meletakan smartphonennya, dan melirik kearah Aomine untuk memulai pembicaraan karena mereka memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya, Shintarou ?" Tanya Akashi dan membuat Aomine maupun Midorima terkejut, memang sejak kapan Akashi peduli dengan Tetsuya.

"Sudah lebih baik dari pertama kali Aomine membawanya."

"Jadi, Akashi aku malas untuk basa-basi dengan mu."

"Ya, aku pun seperti itu Daiki."

"Pertama, aku ingin menyampaikan mengenai hal yang sudah ku selidiki tentang mu dan wanita-wanita mu. Megumi Ayunda, Sohara Miyano, Caroline Austin, dan Cristin Lenz mereka wanita-wanita mu atau lebih tepatnya kekasih mu. Mereka yang selalu kau bawa ke rumah dan kau tiduri mungkin Tetsu tidak sadar kalau kau hanya berhubungan dengan empat wanita itu saja. Intinya aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menikah dengan Tetsu kalau kau ternyata masih menyukai wanita dan menyakitinya seperti itu Akashi dan kedua, aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan Tetsu untuk bercerai." Ucap Aomine panjang lebar.

Akashi hanya menyesap capucino pesanannya dan tidak menunjukan wajah bersalah sedikit pun yang membuat Aomine mati-matian menjaga emosinya.

"Biar Tetsuya yang memintanya sendiri pada ku, Daiki."

"Akashi teme ! Kau pikir Tetsu apa ? Boneka mu, atau permen karet yang bisa kau buang kapan saja sesuka mu, hah ?"

"Jangan buang energi mu dengan emosi Aomine." Ucap Midorima untuk menangkan Aomine yang mulai emosi.

"Pertama biar ku jawab pertanyaan mu, pernikahan ku dengan Tetsuya karena perusahaan ku membantu perusahaan keluarga Tetsuya dari kebangkrutan. Jadi intinya, Tetsuya dijual pada ku. Kedua, ya kau benar mereka kekasih ku tenyata menjadi kepala polisi membuat mu hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi Daiki, dan ketiga, seperti yang ku bilang biar Tetsuya yang meminta pada ku sendiri."

"Kau jangan keras kepala Akashi. Lepaskan Kuroko dan biarkan dia bahagia, kau bisa menikahi kekasih mu itu setelah menceraikan Kuroko."

"Shintarou ku rasa kau harusnya paham kalau Tetsuya masih menyandang nama Akashi."

"Sayangnya, Kuroko yang meminta ku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, pernikahannya dengan mu hanya sekedar formalitas saja Akashi." Ucap Midorima tidak mau kalah.

"Inti dari pembicaraan ini adalah biar Tetsuya yang datang dan memintanya sendiri pada ku bila ingin bercerai dan itu mutlak." Ucap Akashi setelahnya Akashi pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

**BRAK.** Aomine memukul meja, karena kesal dengan sikap Akashi yang keras kepala.

"Akashi Teme !"

**-T.B.C-**

**Yosh, Chap ini selesai !**

**Bagaimana ? Aneh kah ? Ya, silakan berikan review kalau memang semakin aneh...**

**Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mereview di dua chap sebelumnya :)**

**Sankyu..**

**Ja naa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat Takao yang tengah menyibakan tirai jendela kamarnya. Senyum ceria pun diberikan Takao pada Tetsuya yang masih mengucek matanya dengan bedhairnya.

"Ohayou Techan."

"Ohayou Takao-kun."

"Mau sarapan atau mandi dulu Techan ?"

"Maaf membuat mu repot Takao-kun."

"Kau sudah sering berkata seperti itu, sudahlah Techan kau itu sahabat ku juga ko jadi apa salahnya menolong sahabat sendiri kan, nah nah nah bagaimana pilihan mu ?"

"Aku mandi dulu Takao-kun."

"Baiklah aku tunggu diruang makan ya Techan dan nanti ku bantu ganti perban di kaki dan lengan mu ya."

"Ha'i."

Selesai mandi, Tetsuya menemui Takao diruang makan. Ya mereka sarapan dengan nasi goreng buatan Takao. Selama sarapan, Takao banyak bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Midorima, Tetsuya hanya mendengarkan dan juga memberikan pendapat beberapa kali selama Takao bercerita.

Setelah sarapan, Tetsuya yang mencuci gelas dan piring dan Takao menyiapkan perban. Selesai mencuci piring dibantu Takao, Tetsuya mengganti perban di lengan dan kakinya.

**Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...**

Tetsuya pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Akashi Seishirou menelfonnya. Tetsuya sangat ragu untuk mengangkat telfon itu, namun bila tidak di angkat pun Tetsuya merasa tidak enak. Akhirnya walau ragu, Tetsuya mengangkat telfon itu.

"Moshi-moshi."

_["Tetsuya."]_

"Ha'i Seishirou-sama."

_["Apa kau ada waktu siang ini ?"]_

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau ada apa Seishirou-sama ?"

_["Temani aku makan siang, dan ada hal yang mau ku sampaikan pada mu, bagaimana Tetsuya ?"]_

"Baiklah, dimana aku bisa menemui Seishirou-sama ?"

_["Di restoran Frozen saja, apa perlu ku kirim buttler untuk menjemput ?"]_

"Tidak perlu, aku akan datang sendiri Seishirou-sama."

_["Ya, baiklah. Sampai nanti Tetsuya."]_

"Ha'i."

Takao pun tersenyum saat melihat Tetsuya menaruh kembali ponselnya dimeja, ya Takao tahu dengan siapa Tetsuya berbicara tadi.

"Jadi apa mau ku antar, siang ini aku mau ke tempat Shin-chan."

"Baiklah Takao-kun."

"Apa Akashi-kun akan datang juga ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Seishirou-sama hanya meminta ku datang ke restoran frozen untuk menemaninya makan siang dan juga ada hal yang di sampaikan pada ku."

"Ya baiklah ku antar kesana dan selalu aktifkan ponsel mu, kalau perlu bantuan ku jangan sungkan hubungi aku ya Techan, ingat kita sahabat. Lagi pula aku dapat tugas dari Shin-chan menjaga mu sampai pulih kalau aku lalai Shin-chan mengancam akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan ku hehehe."

"Heh ? Benarkah ?"

"Walau terlihat jutek dan Tsundare, Shin-chan sangat peduli pada mu Techan, dia sahabat yang baik."

"Kau benar Takao-kun, Midorima-kun punya cara sendiri menyampaikan perhatiannya."

"Hahaha kau benar Techan, nah sekarang ayo kita latih kaki mu untuk berjalan bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Takao mengantarkan Tetsuya sampai bertemu dengan buttler Seishirou dan setelahnya Takao dan Tetsuya berpisah. Tetsuya pun menunggu diruang VIP yang memang sudah dipesan oleh Seishirou. Tetsuya cukup tegang dengan pertemuannya kali ini, pertama ia harus bisa berbohong soal lukanya dan harus bisa dipercaya, dan kedua, penasaran mengenai hal yang akan disampaikan padanya. Tidak lama Seishirou datang ke ruangan itu, dan Tetsuya dengan bantuan tongkatnya berdiri untuk membungkukan badan memberi salam.

Seishirou melihat kondisi Tetsuya yang menurutnya memperihatinkan pun menghampirinya dan membantu Tetsuya untuk duduk kembali. Jujur Tetsuya sangat terkejut dengan sikap Seishirou padanya.

"Maaf membuat Tetsuya menunggu."

"Tidak apa Seishirou-sama."

"Nah aku sudah memesan banyak makanan jadi kau harus makan yang banyak agar cepat pulih Tetsuya dan ini ku bawakan minuman kesukaan mu." Seishirou pun memanggi salah satu buttlernya dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan sebuah kantung plastik pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum saat melihat plastik itu yang ternyata berisi vanilla milkshake.

"Minumlah Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih Seishirou-sama."

"Nah, kita makan dulu baru bicara ya."

"Baik."

Tetsuya merasakan hangatnya keluarga kembali, Seishirou sangat perhatian padanya saat ia sedang menyantap makanannya. Tetsuya yang biasanya tidak mampu menghabiskan makanan dalam porsi yang banyak, saat ini ia mampu menghabiskan porsi yang Seishirou berikan padanya. Perasaan bahagia menjadi obat tersendiri untuk hatinya yang tengah terluka, ya Tetsuya sangat bahagia saat ini.

Acara makan siang selesai, dan beberapa pelayan menyediakan hidangan penutup untuk Tetsuya dan Seishirou. Tetsuya bisa melihat kalau Seishirou berkali-kali menghela nafas, tindakan yang cukup asing dan aneh tentunya.

"Maaf Seishirou-sama, kalau boleh tahu hal apa yang mau disampaikan pada ku ?"

"Ya Tetsuya maaf membuat mu menunggu. Ini mengenai Seijuurou."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab namun tetap memperhatikan semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Seishirou. Tetsuya sudah bisa menebak mengenai topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Rasanya memang masih sakit kalau dibahas sekarang namun lebih cepat terselesaikan masalahnya dengan Seijuurou maka semakin baik pula untuknya.

"Kau pasti mengetahui mengenai peristiwa yang di alami oleh Kazuya Misaki."

Yap, topik pembicaraan ini sangat tidak terduga oleh Tetsuya. Sekali lagi, Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memperhatikan Seishirou.

"Seijuurou melarang ku untuk mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun termasuk kau Tetsuya. Misaki adalah anak rekan kerja ku Kazuya Hiroma, hubungan Seijuurou dan Misaki sudah ku ketahui. Bahkan sampai kematian Misaki pun aku mengetahuinya tapi apa kau percaya kalau semua itu bukan salah Seijuurou ?"

"J-jadi anda sudah tahu mengenai Misaki-san dan jujur saja aku memang pernah mencuri obrolan antara Sei dan Misaki-san dan yang aku dengan Sei menghamili Misaki-san dan Sei meminta Misaki-san untuk menggugurkannya dan itu yang menjadi penyebab kematian Misaki-san. Dan aku tidak paham mengenai pertanyaan anda mengenai aku percaya atau tidak kalau itu bukan perbuatan Sei."

"Ya Tetsuya tepat seperti yang Seijuurou beritahu pada ku mengenai hal yang kau tahu. Baiklah akan ku ceritakan mengenai hubungan Misaki dan Seijuurou. Memang aku berencana untuk menjodohkan mereka saat aku tahu bahwa ada hubungan khusus antara keduanya, namun ternyata Misaki bukan wanita yang baik dan berselingkuh dibelakang Seijuurou dengan Haizaki Shogou dan aku percaya kau mengenal Haizaki. Seijuurou memang pernah melakukan hubungan tubuh dengan Misaki namun sebelumnya Misaki sudah terlebih dulu melakukannya dengan Haizaki berulang kali dan kehamilan Misaki bukan karena Seijuurou tetapi karena Haizaki namun karena Haizaki menolak untuk bertanggung jawab maka Misaki berencana melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Seijuurou. Tentu saja Seijuurou sudah mengambil satu langkah kedepan dan mengetahui terlebih dulu mengenai kehamilan Misaki dan siapa yang menghamilinya juga mengenai penolakan Haizaki bertanggung jawab, sebelum Misaki mengatakan mengenai kehamilannya pada Seijuurou. Mungkin Seijuurou terlihat kejam dengan menyuruh Misaki menggugurkan kandungan tapi percayalah Seijuurou bahkan siap bertanggung jawab setelahnya Seijuurou hanya tidak bisa menerima Misaki karena anak yang dikandungnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Misaki melakukan proses aborsi secara ilegal ditempat yang bahkan Seijuurou tidak tahu dan berakibat dengan kematian Misaki sendiri. Setelahnya Seijuurou terlihat sangat terluka dan kehilangan dari situ juga sikapnya menjadi dingin kepada siapa pun."

Tetsuya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, ia salah menilai Akashi. Kebenaran yang membuat Tetsuya menyesal karena sudah bersikap bodoh kepada Akashi yang jelas adalah suaminya. Rasa bencinya tumbuh karena ia salah memahami Akashi.

"Kau tidak salah Tetsuya, kau wajar menilai seperti itu karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana kebenarannya. Ah bahkan Seijuurou sadar kau menyukainya saat masa di Teiko dulu, hanya saja ia bimbang karena ia pun mencintai Misaki dan juga mencintai mu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi melihat mu memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan jijik dan benci menghancurkan Seijuurou dan sikapnya menjadi semakin buruk saja."

"D-darimana anda tahu itu ?" Tanya Tetsuya sembari menahan isakannya.

"Seijuurou anak yang baik dan penurut sebelumnya tidak seperti saat ini. Dia dulu banyak bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya pada ku, kau tahu aku memegang peran single parents saat ibunya meninggal."

Seishirou pun berpindah tempat ke samping Tetsuya dan memeluknya. Isakan Tetsuya pun keluar dan Tetsuya menangis dalam dekapan Seishirou.

"Wanita yang Seijuurou bawa ke rumah kalian adalah kekasih Seijuurou. Seijuurou melakukan itu karena ia putus asa karena kau sama sekali tidak berubah masih menatap benci dan jijik padanya. Pernikahan mu permintaan Seijuurou dan ku kira dengan pernikahan bisa membuat kalian bersatu dan membuat Seijuurou bahagia, nyatanya justru menyakiti mu Tetsuya, aku meminta maaf untuk itu semua Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tetap terisak dalam dekapan Seishirou. Nyatanya, Seijuurou bukanlah seburuk yang ia selalu kira selama ini. Dan Seishirou yang terlihat dingin ternyata sosok orang tua yang hangat dan mengerti mengenai anaknya. Dua kejutan yang Tetsuya terima mengenai keluarga Akashi itu.

.

.

.

Seishirou sudah pergi, Tetsuya menolak untuk diantar Seishirou. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya, kebenaran yang ia terima sungguh membuatnya semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kini Tetsuya berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan juga Akashi. Entah, apa yang membuatnya harus kembali ke rumah itu. Tetsuya pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu, beberapa maid menyambutnya dan menanyakan keadaan Tetsuya dengan ramah Tetsuya menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Setelahnya Tetsuya dengan bantuan maid naik ke lantai dua untuk ke kamarnya. Ya Tetsuya sudah tahu tujuannya untuk mengambil laptopnya dan menyelesaikan tulisannya untuk bisa dirampungkan menjadi novel. Setelah berhasil naik ke lantai dua, Tetsuya meminta maid itu meninggalkannya dan Tetsuya pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Tetsuya mendengar dentingan piano mengalun. Tetsuya pun mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu dan Akashi ternyata ada diruangan itu seorang diri dengan jari-jari yang menari di atas tuts piano itu.

Tetsuya enggan menegur dan lebih baik kalau Akashi tidak mengetahui kedatangannya. Masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya pun memasukan ke dalam tas barang-barang yang ia perlukan. Saat sudah selesai, Tetsuya menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya dan dengan bantuan tongkat Tetsuya keluar dari kamar untuk pulang ke Takao yang pasti khwatir karena ia tidak segera pulang dan tidak memberi kabar pula.

Tetsuya menyesal karena menyuruh maid tadi tidak menemaninya karena ia bingung untuk bisa turun dari tangga. Nekat pun akan berakibat cederanya tidak akan pulih dengan segera.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terdiam ditempat. Sebuah tangan mendarat di kedua bahunya dan Tetsuya tidak sama sekali bisa bergerak.

Akashi awalnya tidak percaya melihat Tetsuya di dekat tangga dan begitu ia menyentuh Tetsuya ternyata itu bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari Akashi tersenyum tulus. Akashi pun memutar tubuh Tetsuya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia melihat Tetsuya dari atas sampai bawah. Luka-luka di tubuh Tetsuya sepunuhnya kesalahannya dan membuat Akashi semakin merasa terpuruk dan bersalah.

"Tetsuya ada waktu untuk berbicara sebentar, setelahnya aku berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaan mu termasuk menceraikan mu."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk setuju. Akashi dan Tetsuya berada di dalam ruang keluarga, keduanya masih terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kembali kesini ? Tidak kah kau takut dengan ku."

"Ada yang harus ku ambil Sei, dan aku tidak takut pada mu."

"Sei ? Kau terlalu baik Tetsuya, jangan bilang kau memaafkan ku sebelum aku meminta maaf pada mu."

"Ya tepat seperti yang Sei katakan."

"Baiklah pertama, aku meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan ku pada mu."

"Ku maafkan."

"Semudah itu ?"

"Tentu, apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku agar aku memaafkan mu ?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau memaafkan aku begitu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu jelaskan bagaimana perasaan Sei pada ku dan siapa wanita yang kau bawa setiap harinya dan tentang Misaki-san. Aku meminta kejujuran Sei."

"Kau bertemu Otou-sama ?"

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau berbohong, hidung mu memerah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya pun langsung memegang hidungnya dan tingkahnya membuat Akashi tertawa. Tetsuya pun ikut tertawa. Ya, baru kali ini mereka mengobrol tanpa bertengkar dan tertawa bersama setelah menikah.

Lalu Akashi menceritakan semuanya dan sangat tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang di sampaikan Seishirou. Tetsuya senang karena semuanya telah terungkap kebenarannya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Tetsuya bahagia, saat Akashi mengatakan.

"Jujur aku senang kau mencintai ku Tetsuya, dan terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Aku pun mencintai mu Tetsuya. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya karena hubungan ku dengan wanita-wanita itu tapi sungguh aku sudah memutuskan hubungan ku dengan mereka, dasar hubungan ku dengan mereka bukan karena rasa sayang namun karena harta dan pemenuhan biologis saja."

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang membela diri setelah ketahuan selingkuh oleh istri mu Sei."

"Nyatanya seperti itu Tetsuya, apa kepala mu terbentur dan lupa kalau kau masih berstatus istri ku."

"Ya, kau benar Sei dan nyatanya kau terlihat seperti benar-benar meyakinkan ku kalau kau sudah tobat dari perselingkuhan mu."

"Aku benarkan ucapan mu kali ini Tetsuya."

"Lalu apa kau sudah melihat kotak merah di bawa meja baca ku Sei ? Aku kehilangan semua isi kotak itu di kamar."

"Itu milik ku Tetsuya, harusnya kau berikan kado-kado itu saat ulang tahun ku tapi tidak apa, aku masih menerimanya walau sudah terlewat selama 3 tahun. Dan apa Shintarou dan Daiki tahu kau kesini ? Aku tidak mau Daiki mengamuk dirumah karena menuduh ku menculik mu Tetsuya."

"Apa kau merasa menculik ku Sei ?"

"Ide bagus Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kau, ku culik untuk berlibur ke pantai, besok akhir pekan."

"Aomine-kun akan mengamuk kalau kau menculik ku bahkan Midorima-kun akan ikut mengamuk."

"Mereka masih menurut pada ku kalau sudah ku keluarkan Hasami-chan."

"Kau tidak berubah Sei."

"Kau pun sama, jadi bagaimana kau ku culik saat ini juga ? Pemadangan pantai bisa membuatnya mu nyaman menyelesaikan novel mu."

"Tidak bagus mengulik privasi orang Sei."

"Hanya mengulik privasi istri sendiri."

"Tetap saja Sei, itu tidak baik."

"Ya, baiklah aku minta maaf. Sekarang kau bersiap dan ku culik kau tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Baiklah tuan penculik."

"Panggilan yang menggelikan Tetsuya, bisa kau ganti ?"

"Tidak itu sudah sesuai untuk mu dan culik aku dari kamar setelah aku selesai berkemas, aku ragu untuk menuruni tangga sendiri dengan kondisi ya kau bisa lihat sendiri Sei."

"Ya dan minta maid menyiapkan perban dan kebutuhan untuk merawat luka mu juga Tetsuya, sekali lagi aku malas berurusan dengan ceramah medis dari Shintarou kalau aku tidak merawat mu dengan baik."

"Baiklah Tuan Penculik."

**-T.B.C-**

**Yosh ! Chap ini selesai :)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review yaaa :)**

**Daaaaaannnnnnn silakan berikan komentar kalian lagi di kolom review untuk chap ini yaaahhhhhhh...**

**Sankyuuuu...**

**Jaa na... (^o^)v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam atau tiga puluh menit berlalu dan kini Akashi sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya, ia pun mengetuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menemukan Tetsuya yang tengah duduk tenang diatas kasurnya dengan pandangan yang fokus pada smartphonenya.

"Menghubungi Daiki atau Shintarou ?"

"Keduanya."

"Apa mereka masih mengkhawatirkan mu ?"

"Tentu, mereka akan selalu khawatir kalau aku berlama-lama dengan orang yang bahkan membuat keadaan ku seperti ini, kau tahu Aomine-kun susah sekali di yakinkan, dia bahkan beberapa kali menelfon untuk memaksa ku agar bersedia dia jemput."

"Apa aku begitu berbahaya untuk mu Tetsuya ?"

"Menurut Sei-kun bagaimana ?"

"Kau jauh lebih berbahaya Tetsuya. Setiap kata mu memang manis tapi sungguh menyesakan."

"Apa itu juga berlaku untuk Sei-kun ?"

"Maksud mu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kata-kata ku terlalu manis untuk mu dan membuat mu sesak, karena kau pun begitu."

"Ah topiknya sudah tidak mengenakan untuk dibahas dan apa kau sudah selesai berkemas, kita harus segera pergi."

"Sudah Sei-kun."

Akashi menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style. Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Akashi. Akashi sendiri puas melihat Tetsuya yang sepertinya kalah dengan perlakuannya dan tidak mengelurkan protes sedikit pun.

Pemandangan dua tuan muda dalam rumah itu membuat semua maid dan buttler yang ada takjub. Tidak pernah dua tuan muda itu terlihat dekat dan terlihat sangat intim seperti itu. Biasanya kedua tuan muda itu selalu menghapus eksistensi satu sama lain dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri atau bahkan sekalipun mereka berbincang pasti akan selalu diakhiri dengan debat panjang pertengkaran keduanya dan berakhir dengan Akashi yang pergi dan kembali dengan seorang wanita dan Tetsuya yang merenung di dalam kamarnya atau mungkin menangis didalam kamarnya.

Tetsuya melihat Fukuda memarkirkan mobil lexus hitam yang biasa Akashi gunakan didepannya. Setelahnya Akashi membukakan pintu mobil itu untuknya, namun Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Apa harus ku gendong juga untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Tetsuya ?"

"Aku lebih nyaman kalau kita naik mobil ku."

"Alasannya ?"

"Akan menjadi topik yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dibahas Sei-kun."

"Aku minta alasannya Tetsuya, ku rasa fasilitas mobil mu dengan ku tidak jauh berbeda."

"Alasannya karena mobil Sei-kun selalu dinaiki kekasih-kekasih mu itu, aku tidak nyaman duduk di kursi yang sama dengan mereka."

Tanpa melanjutkan topik yang sudah dibuka, Akashi menyuruh Fukuda untuk mengganti mobilnya dengan mobil Tetsuya. Akashi bahkan berniat untuk mengganti mobilnya nanti agar Tetsuya mau menaiki mobilnya kelak.

.

.

.

Tetsuya terus memperhatikan berbagai macam pemandangan di luar kaca mobilnya dan Akashi sendiri fokus mengemudikan mobil itu. Lagu Release my soul – Sawano Hiroyuki mengalun mengisi suasana yang begitu tenang dalam mobil itu. Baik Akashi atau pun Testuya sama sekali belum berniat membuka pembicaraan. Pikiran Tetsuya terisi dengan berbagai kebimbangan mengenai keputusannya nanti, apakah ia akan berpisah atau tetap bersama Akashi. Tetsuya bahkan belum bisa menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk membenarkan semua perubahan sikap Akashi padanya dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau memang mereka tidak berpisah maka rasa sakit yang selama ini diarasakannya tidak akan kembali terasa kembali. Lalu bila berpisah apakah itu akan membuatnya merasa bahagia kelak, terlebih perasaannya pada Akashi belumlah berubah masih mencintainya walau dengan semua rasa sakit yang sudah diterimanya. Kalau saja Akashi belum berubah dan semua kebenaran itu tidak terungkap mungkin Tetsuya dapat berbahagia melepas Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

Tanpa menjawab Testuya memandang Akashi yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan ragu kalau kau memang ingin pergi."

Tetsuya paham maksud kalimat Akashi. ya, Akashi tidak pernah berubah dan selalu tahu apa yang ada sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Sebaik apapun Tetsuya bisa menutupi perasaannya dengan ekspresi datarnya namun jika berhadapan dengan Akashi ia layaknya sebuah buku yang mudah dibuka dan dibaca.

.

.

.

Hotel berbintang menjadi pilihan Akashi untuk menjadi tempat penginapan mereka selama liburan. Tetsuya sebenarnya ingin tempat yang lebih sederhana dan dengan suasana tradisonal namun bila didebatkan dengan Akashi mengenai dimana mereka menginap akan panjang dan melelahkan. Jadi Tetsuya setuju saja untuk menginap di hotel yang Akashi pilih.

Tetsuya memandang tempat tidur yang ada di dalam kamar hotelnya dengan Akashi. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur artinya Tetsuya harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Akashi. pipi Tetsuya pun memerah saat ia ingat kalau mereka sampai sekarang belum pernah melakukan malam pertama, apakah sekarang saatnya mereka melakukannya. Tetsuya pun menepuk kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya membuang semua pikiran aneh yang mengisi kepalanya.

"Berpikir untuk malam pertama Tetsuya ?"

**BLUSH.** Wajah Tetsuya semakin memerah. Sungguh ia ingin mengumpat dibawah selimut agar Akashi tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini. Memalukan.

"Bagaimana dimulai dengan berendam air hangat bersama, perjalanan yang melelahkan bukan dan lebih baik penat yang ada dihilangkan sebelum berbaring diatas kasur." Bisik Akashi ditelinga Tetsuya. Tetsuya menundukan wajahnya dan Akashi yang kini memeluknya sungguh membuatnya semakin salah tingkah atau malah tidak tahu harus bertingkah apa.

"Seijuurou-kun mesum." Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan itu dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruang tengah kamar hotel itu. Kamar hotel yang mereka tempati saat ini terbilang sangat mewah, ada dua ruangan didalam kamar itu yang terskat oleh sebuah kaca besar. Ruang tidur dan ruang tengah yang bisa dipakai untuk menontoh Tv. Tetsuya bahkan berniat untuk tidur di sofa bila Akashi terus saja menggodanya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum puas karena sukses menggoda Tetsuya. Akashi pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang kini mungkin sedang melontarkan berbagai macam kata-kata yang menggambarkan dirinya tengah dalam kondisi kesal.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Akashi keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi area sensitifnya dan menghampiri Tetsuya yang tengah menonton Tv dengan sekotak coklat dipangkuannya.

"Madadaskar." Gumam Akashi saat melihat film yang sedang di tonton oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sendiri tengah terdiam seribu bahasa melihat Akashi yang berdiri didepannya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat tubuh atletis Akashi.

"Jangan memandangi tubuh ku seperti itu Tetsuya kalau kau ingin kau bisa menyentuhnya."

**BRUK.** Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat diwajah tampan Akashi. siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun meninggalkan Akashi dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sekali lagi, Akashi terkikik geli melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

Tidak seperti Akashi yang mengahbiskan waktu tiga puluh menit didalam kamar mandi, Tetsuya dalam waktu lima belas menit menuntaskan acara membersihkan dirinya tentunya sudah dengan berpakaian saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan mengenakan celana pendek selutut serta kaos polos berwarna putih, Tetsuya mengelurkan tas berisi kotak P3K untuk mengganti perbannya. Tentunya Tetsuya sama seperti Akashi tidak ingin menerima ceramah medis dari Midorima nanti karena ia tidak teliti merawat lukanya.

"Kesini Testuya biar ku bantu mengganti perban mu."

"Baiklah Sei-kun."

Akashi pun dengan sangat lembut membantu Tetsuya mengganti perban-perban itu. Walau Tetsuya sudah memaafkannya, rasa bersalah itu masih menghantui Akashi terlebih saat melihat luka yang ada pada tubuh Tetsuya.

Usai mengganti perban Akashi pun kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan tontonan didepannya dan coklat dipangkuannya. Tunggu, coklat ?. Tetsuya pun langsung menyambar coklat yang ada dipangkuan Akashi.

"Kenapa kau menghabiskannya Akashi Seijuurou ?" Ucap Tetsuya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Enak."

"Tapi kan aku baru makan dua dan ini sudah habis."

"Aku masih punya satu didalam mulut ku, apa Tetsuya mau ?"

Akashi pun tersenyum licik dengan menarik tengkuk Tetsuya dan mencium bibir itu dengan sedikit gigitan Tetsuya membuka kedua bibirnya dan Akashi memindahkan coklat yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulut Tetsuya. Setelahnya Akashi menyeringai.

Wajah Tetsuya kembali memerah bahkan detak jantungnya sudah tidak bisa di katakana normal. Tetsuya pun kembali melemparkan bantal ke arah Akashi namun kali ini bantal itu sukses ditangkap Akashi sebelum mengenai wajahnya.

"Enak bukan Tetsuya coklatnya." Ucap Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

Merasa sudah mati kutu, Tetsuya pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi. lagi dan lagi Akashi menyeringai kemenangan.

Tetsuya pun menenggelamkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut. Wajahnya masih digembungkan. Ia kesal dengan semua sikap Akashi yang terus menggodanya tapi entah kenapa didalam hatinya Tetsuya senang dan merasa bahagia. Tetsuya pun mengambil hearphone dan juga mp3nya, mendengarkan musik sebelum tidur menjadi kebiasaannya karena musik membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik dan tenang.

.

.

.

Akashi pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tidur dan menemukan Testuya yang sudah terlelap. Akashi pun mengambil tempat disamping Tetsuya, Akashi pun menarik lengan Tetsuya untuk memeluk pinggangnya dan Akashi mengelus surai baby blue Testuya. Wajah tidur Tetsuya yang begitu tenang dan damai menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuk Akashi, Akashi pun terus menatap wajah itu berharap ia akan bisa lebih banyak melihat wajah tenang nan damai itu kelak.

Akashi pun melepas hearphone yang Tetsuya kenakan dan mendengarkan lagu yang sedang diputar. Release my soul - Sawano Hiroyuki, lagu yang sama seperti lagu yang ia dengarkan saat ada di dalam mobil. Akashi pun membiarkan hearphone itu telinganya dan ia masih memandangi wajah Tetsuya yang sudah terlelap dan tangannya yang mengelus surai Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya merasa hangat diwajahnya dengan perlahan Tetsuya pun membuka kedua matanya. Tetsuya menahan nafasnya saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Wajah Akashi hanya beberapa centi dan hangat itu berasal dari deru nafas Akashi. melihat wajah tidur Akashi yang begitu tenang membuat pipi Tetsuya memanas karena baru pertama kali ia melihat Akashi dalam jarak sedekat ini bahkan wajah tidur Akashi pun baru kali ini ia lihat. Tanpa sadar tangan Tetsuya mengelus pipi Akashi dan bahkan tersenyum saat mengelus wajah tampan didepannya itu.

Saat Akashi menggeliat, Tetsuya sontak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur lelap. Akashi menampakan iris heterochromenya dan memandang wajah Tetsuya didepannya dengan seringainya Akashi mengecup pipi Tetsuya dan Tetsuya langsung terbangun terkejut.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidur Tetsuya, apa kau mau kita menghabiskan seharian diatas tempat tidur ?"

Ya. Tetsuya tahu kalau Akashi pasti sudah bangun dari tadi dan menyadari semua tindakannya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan itu pada diri mu sendiri Sei-kun."

Akashi pun terkekeh, ya sebenarnya yang awalnya pura-pura tidur itu dirinya karena masih sangat ingin melihat wajah tidur Tetsuya. Ternyata acara pura-pura tidur itu berhadiah lebih untuk Akashi yaitu belaian dari Tetsuya di pipinya.

"Ohayou Seijuurou-kun."

"Ohayou Tetsuya."

Apapun yang Tetsuya lakukan dengan Akashi menjadi kenangan tersendiri untuknya. Tetsuya bahkan pernah berharap waktu terhenti agar semunya selalu seperti ini, menyenangkan, menenangkan, dan membahagiakan.

.

.

.

Tetsuya hanya duduk didepan laptopnya didalam sebuah gazebo yang ada di pinggir pantai, karena kondisinya saat ini yang tidak mungkin untuk bermain air di pantai bahkan berlarian di pinggir pantai. Kalau diingat pun tujuan Akashi mengajaknya liburan itu agar ia bisa menyelesaikan novelnya. Tetsuya pun mulai mengetik dilaptonya dan Akashi entah Tetsuya tidak tahu kemana Akashi. setelah menyuruh Tetsuya duduk dalam gazebo itu Akashi pergi dan belum kembali.

**CUP.** Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Tetsuya.

"Jangan terlalu serius Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang Sei-kun punya hobi baru, suka mengecup pipi orang seenaknya."

"Hobi itu hanya berlaku pada mu saja ko."

"Sei-kun dari mana saja ?"

"Merindukan ku Testuya ?"

"Err terserah Sei-kun."

"Hanya sedang berkeliling dan bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di restoran sekitar sini, aku mendapatkan restoran yang pemandangan untuk malam harinya yang bagus. Ya, amungkin bisa sebagai kenangan tersendiri sebelum berpisah."

Tetsuya menghentikan ketikannya saat mendengar kata 'berpisah' di akhir kalimat yang Akashi ucapkan. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar kata itu, ah Tetsuya tahu mungkin memang Akashi mengharapkan perpisahan itu. Liburan ini mungkin menjadi momen terakhir kebersamaan mereka dengan hal yang baik. Tetsuya bahkan berpikir kalau ia naïf, naïf untuk berpikir tidak akan berpisah dengan Akashi.

Akashi melihat tatapan kosong Tetsuya. Bukan maunya untuk mengatakan ha itu, tapi dengan semua sikapnya selama Tetsuya berada di sisinya, rasanya tidak pantas kalau Akashi mengharapkan Tetsuya untuk tetap berada disisinya. Akashi tahu kalau Tetsuya mulai ragu meninggalkannya tapi rasanya memang lebih baik Tetsuya pergi dan bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri, sekali pun membuatnya akan terpuruk. Ya, Akashi lelah untuk egois, biarlah kali ini Tetsuya memilih dan bahagia dengan pilihannya.

.

.

.

Rencana Akashi mengajak Tetsuya makan malam di restoran pilihannya terlaksana. Namun suasana diantara menjadi begitu canggung. Semua karena topik yang Akashi pilih menjadi bahan obrolan siang tadi, setelah itu Tetsuya seakan benar-benar menghapus eksistensi Akashi dengan menyibukan diri didepan latptop berjam-jam, andai tidak Akashi ingatkan mungkin Tetsuya melupakan makan siangnya.

Tetsuya amat sangat lemah dengan yang namanya alcohol, pernah sekali ia meminum minuman beralkohol dengan dosis rendah membuatnya mabuk dan pingsan sampai harus di gendong oleh Ryouta. Setelah itu Tetsuya enggan untuk mencicipi apapun yang mengandung alcohol. Tapi kali ini tidak, Tetsuya menyesap wine yang ada didepannya. Makan malam yang begitu hambar walau berlatarkan pemandangan bulan yang bersinar indah diatas lautan.

"Berhenti meminum wine Tetsuya, aku memesannya hanya untuk ku peribadi, kau bisa meminum jus yang sudah ku pesankan."

"..."

"Tetsuya."

"…"

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

Yap. Tetsuya mabuk. Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kita kembali ke hotel Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau. Aku suka disini pemandangannya indah."

"Kau mabuk."

"Tidak."

Akashi pun memaksa dengan menggendong Tetsuya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Percuma berbicara dengan orang yang mabuk, tidak akan nyambung. Sepanjang perjalanan Tetsuya hanya merancau tidak jelas seperti "Kenapa kita pergi", "Pemandangan disana indah", "Aku ingin berenang dipantai". Semua terlalu absurd.

"Seijuurou-kun, apa kau mencintai ku dengan sungguh-sungguh tidak mempermainkan ku huh ?"

Akashi pun menghentikan laju mobilnya di tepi jalan. Ia melihat Tetsuya dengan mata yang terpejam. Orang mabuk terkadang suka mengungkapkan perasaannya kelewat jujur dan apa adanya, mungkin Akashi bisa sedikit melakukan acara wawancara pada Tetsuya untuk memastikan beberapa hal karena bila bertanya pada Tetsuya yang dalam keadaan sadar, tingkat kebohongannya bisa mencapai enam puluh persen.

"Ya, aku mencintai Testuya dengan tulus. Apa Tetsuya pun mencintai ku dengan tulus ?" Tanya Akashi yang memulai sesi wawancaranya.

"Tentu, aku mencintai Sei-kun. Aku mencintai Sei-kun walau harus menjadi masokis sekalipun."

Akashi terdiam.

"Aku bukan masokis tapi aku harus menjadi masokis untu mencintai Sei-kun, aku tidka tahu kenapa perasaan cinta itu membuat ku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Setiap kali Sei-kun membawa wanita ke dalam kamar mu, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa air mata ku bahkan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak menghentikan ku untuk berdiri didepan pintu kamar mu dan saat aku mendengar erangan dan desahan wanita itu sungguh rasanya dua kali lipat menyakitkan, bodoh bukan perbuatan ku itu."

"Tapi saat Sei-kun setuju untuk berpisah, rasanya juga menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang tidak menyakitkan. Bersama Sei-kun menyakitkan dan berpisah pun menyakitkan. Apalagi saat siang tadi Sei-kun bilang kalau ini kenangan terkahir kita dan ku rasa memang Sei-kun menginginkan perpisahan itu bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berpisah atau tidak dengan Sei-kun."

"Aku…Aku sangat mencintai Sei-kun, sangat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika berpisah nanti, tidak melihat Sei-kun mungkin akan kau lebih sakit dibanding melihatnya dengan wanita lain." Air mata Tetsuya ikut mengalir membasahi pipinya namun matanya masih terpejam.

Dengkuran halus pun terdengar tidak lama setelah Tetsuya menegaskan perasaannya pada Akashi. Akashi hanya terdiam setelah mengetahui semua perasaan Tetsuya padanya, tidak jauh berbeda dengannya saat ini. Satu yang menyakitkan Akashi saat Tetsuya berdiri didepan kamarnya dan mendengarkan semua suara-suara yang sekarang dianggap Akashi sangat menjijikan itu.

Air mata Akashi pun ikut mengalir. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Tetsuya dengan erat, seolah Tetsuya akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali untuknya.

"A-apa yang harus ku lakukan Tetsuya, katakan. Katakan kan pada ku sekarang."

**-T.B.C-**

**Yasssssshhh…. Selesai sudah chapter inii….**

**sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mereview **

**Terakhir dan sama seperti chap-chap sebelumnya, silakan berikan review**

**kalian ~(^0^)~**

**sankyu..**

**Jaa na…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. VI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin.

Tetsuya pun membuka kedua matanya. Kosong. Sepi. Dingin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar hotel, nihil. Tidak ada Akashi bersamanya seperti kemarin. Sepiring nasi goreng dengan setangkai mawar putih disampingnya dan juga sebuah note terletak diatas sebuah nampan yang ada di meja yang tepat ada disamping tempat tidur Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun beranjak membaca note itu.

Inti dari note itu, Akashi pergi karena urusan perusahaan yang mendadak dan ia mengirimkan supir pribadinya untuk membawanya pulang. Terlihat sangat aneh. Tetsuya pun mengingat bagaimana sampai ia tidur diatas tempat tidur, seingatnya terakhir ia sedang berada disebuah restoran dan tengah makan malam bersama Akashi.

Mabuk. Satu kata yang dapat Tetsuya ingat. Ia mabuk karena wine. Tanpa menyentuh sarapan yang disediakan untuknya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bersiap dan kembali kerumah. Ya mungkin Tetsuya harus kembali kerumahnya bersama Akashi sampai ia bisa memastikan apa keputusannya.

Sampai dirumah Tetsuya mencari Akashi keruang kerjanya dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada Akashi dalam ruangan itu. Mencari dikamar, Tetsuya bahkan terlalu jijik kalau harus masuk ke kamar itu dengan alasan kamar itu sudah dimasuki banyak wanita yang Akashi tdiuri.

Siang berganti malam, tidak ada tanda-tanda Akashi pulang kerumah itu. Tetsuya pun kembali menikmati makan malamnya seorang diri ya Tetsuya memang tidak masalah makan malam seorang diri karena memang biasanya pun seperti itu. Ada tidak ada Akashi, ia akan tetap makan seorang diri. Tapi rasanya terlalu ganjal, Akashi seakan hilang atau memang sengaja menghindar.

Tetsuya masih tidak menyerah untuk menunggu Akashi, ia menunggu Akashi didalam perpustakaan sampai tengah malam, Tetsuya pun untuk kedua kalinya memeriksa ruang kerja Akashi dan hasilnya nihil dan terakhir Tetsuya mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi dan hasilnya nihil tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Ya Tetsuya berkesimpulan Akashi tidak pulang malam ini.

.

.

.

Tetsuya menyesap vanilla milkshake favoritnya sembari menunggu Aomine yang memintanya untuk bertemu saat makan siang. Maji Burger, menjadi tempat pilihan Tetsuya karena Tetsuya sudah amat rindu dengan minuman favoritnya itu. Dua gelas vanilla milkshake sudah Tetsuya habiskan namun Aomine belum juga menunjukan dirinya di Maji Burger. Saat Tetsuya tengah memesan gelas ketiga, sebuah tepukan dikepalanya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau memesan untuk gelas ke berapa Tetsu ?"

"Tiga. Aomine-kun lama jadi untuk menghilangkan jenuh aku memesan vanilla-kun saja."

"Lima belas menit untuk dua gelas vanilla shake jumbo luar biasa Tetsu, jangan jadikan alasan keterlambatan ku untuk kau menghabiskan minuman itu lebih dari dua gelas bahkan harusnya satu gelas sehari, dan berhentilah menyebut vanilla-kun Tetsu."

"Ta-"

"Tunggu di tempat duduk mu dan akan ku pesankan makanan agar perut mu kenyang atau mau ku telfon Midorima agar kau kena ceramah medisnya."

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah."

"Good job, Tetsu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Aomine kembali dengan satu nampan berisi pesanannya dan juga pesanan yang sengaja Aomine pesankan untuk Tetsuya. Keduanya pun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Baiklah aku hanya mau memastikan mengenai cerita mu tempo hari di telfon Tetsu."

"Semua benar Aomine-kun. Aku tidak mengada-ngada."

"Lalu keputusan mu ?"

"Aku masih pertimbangkan."

"Apa yang kau pertimbangkan setelah semua yang Akashi lakukan Tetsu. Kau sendiri yang datang pada ku dan minta aku membantu mu, lalu saat ada kesempatan kenapa kau malah masih mempertimbangkannya."

"Keadaannya berbeda Aomine-kun, kalau aku belum tahu kebenarannya mungkin aku bisa aja langsung mengurus perceraiannya tapi sekarang aku harus berpikir mana yang terbaik untuk ku dan Seijuurou-kun."

"Ya baiklah, apapun keputusan mu aku dukung dan lebih baik kau menemui Midorima ke rumah sakit, ia hampir selalu mengirimi ku pesan menanyakan keadaan mu."

"Ya setelah ini aku akan menemui Midorima-kun karena aku sudah lebih baik dan aku sudah bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat."

"Tetap bawa tongkat mu Tetsu. Jangan berlagak sok kuat dihadapan ku lagi mulai saat ini. Aku terkadang lelah dengan sikap mu dan Ryouta yang sok kuat dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat ada masalah."

"Itu karena aku dan mungkin juga Ryouta-kun berpikir untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain dengan masalah yang sedang aku dan juga Ryouta-kun alami."

"Manusia itu zoon politicon Tetsu, mereka makhluk social yang hidup membutuhkan orang lain."

"Ya baiklah dan Aomine-kun waktu istirahat mu akan habis sepuluh menit lagi, kembalilah aku akan segera menemui Midorima-kun."

"Ku antar."

"Tidak perlu. Seorang kepala polisi harus disiplin dan tidak boleh telat. Aku bisa naik taksi ke rumah sakit."

"Ya ya ya ya… kalau gitu hati-hati dan aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Tetsuya usai menjalani berbagai macam pemeriksaan dengan Midorima. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dan cedera di kakinya udah lebih baik dan ia sudah tidak perlu berjalan dengan tongkat. Yang masih cukup parah adalah lengannya yang masih harus perlu perawatan.

Selesai dengan pemeriksaan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Aomine. Midorima dan Takao yang memang kebetulan ada dirumah sakit menanyakan mengenai kebenaran ceritanya ditelfon kemarin mengenai kebenaran mengenai Akashi. Bahkan Midorima pun sama bingungnya dengan Aomine, saat Tetsuya berkata masih mempertimbangkan perpisahannya dengan Akashi.

Tetsuya paham dengan semua reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya, bagaimana pun mereka selalu ingin yang terbaik dan kebahagian untuk Tetsuya. Ya, apapun keputusan Tetsuya mereka akan menerimanya.

.

.

.

Tetsuya masih asik melihat kue-kue yang ada di lemari kaca toko kue langgannya. Rasanya lebih baik kalau ia melanjutkan tulisannya dengan ditemani beberapa kue manis. Cake vanilla dan juga cheese cake menjadi pilihan Tetsuya. Cake vanilla adalah favoritnya dan cheese cake adalah favorit Akashi. setelah membayar dikasir, Tetsuya keluar toko berniat untuk langsung kembali kerumah namun niatnya itu dia tunda sementara waktu saat ia melihat sosok bersurai scarlet yang amat dikenalnya, ya itu Akashi Seijuurou. Namun Akashi tidak seorang diri, ada seorang wanita bersurai pirang disebelahnya dan menggandeng lengan Akashi, mereka masuk kesebuah tempat karoke. Tetsuya pun mengikuti kedua masuk kedalam tempat karoke itu. Merasa cukup menja jarak agar tidak terlihat Tetsuya kembali mengikuti kedua orang itu sampai mereka memasuki ruangan yang bertulisan VIP.

Tetsuya tidak tergesa-gesa untuk langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk menanyakan pada Akashi siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu. Tetsuya pun ke toilet dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Seijuurou-kun, adalah nomor yang Tetsuya hubungi nada sambung pun berbunyi.

_["Moshi-moshi."]_

"Sei-kun, maaf kalau aku mengganggu mu. Apa kau akan pulang malam ini aku membeli cheese cake untuk kita makan bersama setelah makan malam nanti."

_["Ya, hanya saja aku akan pulang terlambat masih ada rapat yang harus ku tangani."]_

"Oh jadi saat ini Sei-kun sedang rapat."

_["Ya Tetsuya."]_

"Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu, ku tutup telfonnya ya"

_["Baiklah."]_

Berbohong. Akashi berbohong padanya. Rasanya dada Tetsuya sesak dan begitu sakit. Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya seperti 'Kenapa Sei-kun berbohong' 'siapa wanita itu'.

Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk kembali kedepan pintu ruangan dimana Akashi dan wanita asing itu berada. Tetsuya sangat ingin masuk dan menanyakan semua yang memenuhi pikirannya saat itu juga, namun kenapa rasanya sangat ragu. Tetsuya pun memantapkan niatnya untuk masuk, ya setidaknya memberikan kejutan untuk Akashi mengenai kehadirannya dan menegaskan mengenai kebohongan Akashi yang sudah Tetsuya ketahui.

Tetsuya pun membuka pintu itu dan sungguh Tetsuya tidak menyukai pemandangan didepannya. Akashi tengah berciuman dengan wanita asing itu, wanita itu duduk diatas paha Akashi dan keduanya terlihat tengah menikmati ciuman mereka. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum pahit melihat kenyataan yang sungguh membuatnya merasakan yang namanya sakit kembali.

"Tetsuya."

Panggilan itu menyadarkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya, Akashi kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Maaf aku salah ruangan." Tetsuya pun membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Tetsuya hanya bisa berharap kalau air matanya tidak terjatuh saat ini.

"Tetsuya."

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun berbalik dan menatap Akashi yang tengah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Ada apa Sei-kun ?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini ?"

Tetsuya pun menunjukan kantung plastik yang ada di genggamannya.

"Toko kue ini hanya berjarak beberapa Meter dari sini. Sudah ku bilang bukan kalau aku membeli cheese cake."

"Kau salah paham dengan yang kau lihat Tetsuya."

"Apa memang yang ku lihat ? yang ku lihat saat ini Sei-kun yang berdiri didepan ku, harusnya kau berada didalam ruang rapat saat ini."

"Jangan memojokan ku, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak memojokan mu. Kalau tidak keberatan aku harus menemui Takao-kun mengantar cake pesanannya sekarang."

"Kau berbohong hidung mu memerah."

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu mengenai diri ku Sei-kun. Kau tidak akan pernah paham mengenai diri ku, kebohongan tidak akan terlihat hanya dengan hidung yang memerah."

"Aku mengenal mu lebih baik dari siapapun Tetsuya."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mengulang hal yang sama."

"Ku tegaskan itu salah paham Tetsuya."

"Apa kau mau bilang kini mata ku bermasalah sehingga tidak bisa melihat kebenarannya."

"Apa kau kau lihat tidak selamanya itu kebenaran Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak berniat untuk tahu kebenarannya."

"Kau jangan keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala dan sayang sekali aku rasa lebih baik kalau aku makan cheese cake ini dengan Aomine-kun."

"Kita pulang sekarang."

"Ku ralat, mungkin harusnya kau yang pulang sekarang."

"Kita, yang berarti kau dan aku Testuya dan jangan membuat ku kesal."

"Kau kesal. Aku sakit."

"Sekarang kita pulang."

"Sudah ku katakan, kalau kau yang pulang Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya tidak memperdulikan Akashi kembali. Ia berjalan meningalkan Akashi. Beruntung Akashi tidak mengejarnya. Rasanya saat ini Tetsuya butuh waktu, butuh waktu untuk memulihkan rasa percayanya pada orang yang dicintainya.

Naïf. Tetsuya merasa ia sudah berpikir naïf untuk tetap berada disisi Akashi yang nyatanya malah kembali menyakitinya dengan hal yang sama. Tetsuya merasa bodoh pernah berpikir kalau ia akan memulai hidup baru dengan Akashi.

Tetsuya sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Ia beruntung menemukan sebuah taman yang sepi sehingga ia bisa menangis disana. Tetsuya membiarkan semua air matanya mengalir. Rasanya ia menyesal mengatakan 'mempertimbangkan' kembali perpisahannya dengan Akashi beberapa saat yang lalu pada sahabat-sahabatnya setelah kenyataan pahit yang baru di terimanya. Kalau esok Tetsuya mengurus semua berkas perpisahannya maka semua sahabatnya akan bertanya 'kenapa', Testuya sudah tidak mau membuat sahabatnya lebih membenci Akashi karena perbuatan Akashi padanya, bagaimana pun Akashi dulu kapten tim basket mereka, orang yang amat dihormati mereka semasa sekolah dulu.

_**Tik…Tik…Tik…**_

Air hujan mulai menetes namun Tetsuya rasanya berat untuk pergi dari taman itu. Sampai akhirnya tetesan air hujan itu, turun menjadi lebih deras dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Tetsuya. Sekali lagi Tetsuya berbuat bodoh dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah tentu saja air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya bisa membuatnya terkena demam esok hari dan akan berujung pada menyusahan sahabat-sahabatnya lagi.

Tetsuya menolak hal itu untuk sampai terjadi. Dengan mengumpulkan semua energi yang ada Tetsuya melangkah keluar taman dan mungkin ia bisa mencari penginapan terdekat untuk beristirahat mala mini karena kalau ia harus pulang rasanya berat untuk bertemu dengan Akashi saat ini.

Dingin. Tetsuya mulai merasa seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan ia mulai menggigil. Tetsuya belum menemukan satupun penginapan yang bisa menjadi tempat singgah semetaranya. Karena dingin yang menyerang, Testuya akhirnya kalah dengan kondisi tubuhnya dan terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Akashi panik. Ia sudah mencari Tetsuya keseluruh ruangan yang biasa di datangi Tetsuya didalam rumahnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada Testuya dimana pun.

Akashi bahkan sudah memerintahkan semua buttler dan maid mencari Tetsuya. Akashi sekali lagi menyesali semua tindakannya. Bahkan Akashi mengutuk Caroline, wanita yang bersamanya sore tadi. Caroline sungguh sukses menjebaknya, Akashi harusnya bisa lebih waspada lagi dengan wanita-wanita itu. Mereka benar-benar seperti ular yang bisa mematuk pada saat yang tebat dan menebar bisanya untuk melumpuhan mangsanya.

Pembalasan untuk Caroline bisa Akashi pikirkan nanti setelah ia menemukan Tetsuya. Perlahan gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang amat deras. Akashi khawatir kalau Testuya tengah berada diluar dan kehujanan. Tetsuya memiliki fisik yang lemah dan kalau sampai benar Tetsuya kehujanan tidak dipungkiri kalau Tetsuya akan jatuh sakit.

Akashi menepis semua pikiran itu dan masih berpikir positif dengan berharap kalau Testuya kini berada di apartemen Aomine atau Midorima. Akashi pun langsung mengendarai mobilnya untuk ke apartemen Aomine terlebih dahulu karena dibanding Midorima, Tetsuya lebih dekat dengan Aomine.

Akashi bahkan melupakan payungnya dan berlari keluar mobilnya untuk masuk ke apartemen Aomine dan hasilnya bajunya kini sudah basah walau tidak semuanya basah. Akashi benar-benar berharap Testuya berada di apartemen Aomine saat ia menekan bel, biarlah Tetsuya tidak ingin pulang bersamanya asalkan Akashi tahu kalau Tetsuya ada ditempat yang aman. Si pemilik apartemen pun membukakan pintunya dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akashi. ada apa kau kemari ?"

"Apa Tetsuya bersama mu, Daiki ?"

"Tetsu ? tidak. Tetsu tidak bersama ku dan ada apa dengan Testu ?"

"Tetsuya belum kembali sampai sekarang kerumah."

"Cih, kau berbuat ulah lagi huh ?"

"Aku malas membahas itu dan bisa kau hubungi Tetsuya sekarang. Dia tidak menjawab semua panggilan ku."

"Sekalipun aku tahu dia dimana, tidak akan ku beritahu ia dimana."

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan aku tahu dia dalam keadaan aman."

"Akashi teme ! awas kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsu."

Aomine mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Tetsuya namun hasilnya hinil nomor Tetsuya tidak aktif.

"Nomor Tetsu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Aku akan ke tempat Shintarou."

**BUK.** Satu tonjokan melayang ke wajah Akashi. ya Aomine yang menonjok Akashi. Aomine sudah muak dengan semua kelakuan Akashi dan terus menyakiti sahabatnya dan apa sekarang Tetsuya seakan hilang padahal Aomine masih sangat ingat obrolannya dengan Tetsuya siang tadi mengenai keputusan Tetsuya yang masih 'mempertimbangkan' perpisahannya dengan Akashi. Aomine geram dengan Akashi, saat sahabatnya mulai percaya dan sekarang walau Aomine belum tahu masalahnya tapi sudah pasti Akashi melaukan hal yang membuat Testuya kembali tersakiti.

"Aku tidak mengerti alur pikiran mu Akashi. Saat Tetsu mulai percaya, sekarang kau malah mengecewakannya lagi. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsu, aku tidak akan segan membunuh mu." Ancam Aomine setelahnya masuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Akashi memaklumi tindakan Aomine padanya. Ya, semuanya memang salahnya. Akashi pun kembali melanjutkan pencariannya dengan berniat untuk mengunjungi tempat Midorima.

**Drrt… Drrt… Drrt..**

From : Midorima Shintarou

To : Akashi Seijuurou

Subject : sampaikan pada Kuroko

Teks : Kuroko tidak bisa dihubungi. Kalau kau bersama Kuroko sampaikan padanya untuk datang kerumah sakit besok jam sepuluh pagi karena obat untuknya sudah ku pegang.

Akashi membatalkan niatnya untuk ke tempat Midorima karena Midorima sendiri kini tengah mencari Testuya. Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobilnya, rasanya semuanya sangat dan teramat berat. Akashi bahkan pagi tadi memantapkan niatnya untuk meminta Tetsuya untuk tidak berpisah dengannya tapi karena jebakan wanita ular itu semuanya berantakan. Akashi ragu kalau Testuya akan memaafkannya kali ini.

"Kau dimana Testuya ?"

.

.

.

**Tetsuya Pov**

Kepala ku pusing. Tapi aneh kenapa sekarang sangat hangat, seingat ku terakhir aku tengah di jalan mencari penginapan dan tentunya dalam keadaan basah kuyub karena hujan. Aku pun mencoba membuka kedua mata ku walau sangat berat.

Saat kedua mata ku terbuka, ruangan dengan dominasi warna coklat memenuhi indra pengheliatan ku. Asing. Sangat asing. Ku edarkan pandangan ku keseluruh ruangan. Berharap menemukan petunjuk siapa pemilik kamar ini dan orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolong ku.

Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan sosok dengan surai coklat dan matanya yang selalu ku anggap mirip dengan mata kucing itu kini tengah membawa sebuah nampan dan tersenyum kearah ku.

"Furihata-kun." Sapa ku pada orang itu.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun juga Kuroko, aku sangat cemas saat manemukan mu pingsan di jalan dan bahkan semalaman kau demam tinggi."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan mu, dan apa ini dirumah mu ?"

"Iya Kuroko. Ini dirumah ku, kau pingsan tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal ku karena aku lupa arah rumah mu makanya ku bawa kau kerumah ku."

"Sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkan dan terima kasih sudah merawat ku semalam."

"Tidak masalah. Dan makanlah dulu buburnya."

Furihata Kouki-kun adalah teman ku saat masih berkuliah di Universitas Seirin. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, setelah lulus komunikasi kami benar-benar putus. Padahal Furihata-kun termasuk orang yang dekat dengan ku selain Aomine-kun dan Ryouta-kun tentunya. Rasanya sangat senang bertemu dengan teman lama namun dengan kondisi yang tidak pas. Kenapa saat aku tengah mengalami masalah yah hem cukup rumit.

"Furihata-kun kau tinggal sendiri disini ?"

Reaksi Furihata-kun sangat lucu saat aku bertanya, terlihat wajahnya yang memerah dan gugup ya Furihata-kun masih tidak berubah, masih sangat malu-malu seperti kucing. Tanpa sadar aku terkikik dengan melihat reaksi Furihata-kun dan wajah Furihata-kun sangat memerah dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa apa yang akan dijawab Furihata-kun yaitu -

"D-dengan K-kiyoshi-senpai."

- Yap. Tepat dengan tebakan ku. Furihata-kun tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya Kiyoshi Teppei. Kiyoshi-senpai adalah senpai ku dan Furihata-kun di Seirin. Hubungan Furihata-kun dan kiyoshi-senpai memang tidak terlalu tereksplor karena sikap Furihata-kun yang amat sangat pemalu.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah menikah ?"

"S-sudah dan kau tidak bisa memanggil ku Furihata lagi Kuroko, aku sekarang ini juga seorang Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Kouki."

Aku pun kembali tertawa. Entahlah aku sangat menyukai meledek Furihata-kun dari dulu dan ternyata kebiasaan itu belum hilang sampai saat ini.

"Jangan tertawa Kuroko. Lalu kau bagaimana ? apa kau dan Kagami sudah menikah ?"

**-T.B.C-**

**Yosh. Selesai chap VI ini. **

**Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereviw di chap lalu **

**Nah, sekarang silakan berikan review kalian lagi yaaaaaaaa…..**

**Sankyu.**

**Jaa na.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. VII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback ( Masih dalam Tetsuya PoV )**

Universitas Seirin, universitas impianku sejak aku masih duduk di bangku Senior High dan aku pun berhasil masuk ke dalam universitas itu dan kini menyandang sebagai mahasiswa Seirin. Walau harus berpisah dengan Aomine-kun dan Ryouta-kun yang tengah menempuh pendidikan untuk menggapai cita-cita mereka. Aomine-kun tengah menempuh pendidikan di Akademi Kepolisian dan Ryouta-kun yang menempuh pendidikan penerbangan untuk menjadi seorang pilot. Setidaknya, dikehidupan baru ku dengan status mahasiswa aku harus bisa mendapat teman baru di dunia baru ku ini.

Kelas ku masih di mulai tiga jam lagi namun karena aku masih ingin berkeliling kampus maka aku pun datang lebih awal. Kini aku tengah melihat denah kampus yang ada di buku petunjuk yang diberikan oleh panitia pengenalan kehidupan kampus saat masa orientasi mahasiswa baru beberapa hari yang lalu sudah terlewatkan. Dan yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit untuk ku kunjungi adalah gym. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mencari gym yang ada dilingkungan kampus.

Saat ku temukan gym, aku pun berniat masuk kedalam gym tersebut namun langkah ku terhenti didepan pintu masuk gym, aku melihat seseorang tengah asik bermain sendiri di dalam gym itu. Mendrible dan mendunk si bundar orens itu. Tanpa sadar aku terus memperhatikan permainan orang itu yang cukup menganggumkan. Gaya bermain orang itu hampir sama dengan Aomine-kun.

"Oi kau yang disana."

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku dan memandang orang yang tadi tengah bermain basket sendiri kini memanggil dan memandangi ku. Terkejut. Jelas, karena jarang ada yang menyadari keberadaanku yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis ini.

"Doumo. Maaf menganggu permainan mu." Sapa ku sopan.

Orang itu menghampiri ku dan setelah berada didepan ku dia melemparkan bola basket yang ada ditangannya kepada ku.

"Kau kesini mau main basket kan ? Ayo kita one on one."

"Eh?"

"Nama ku Kagami Taiga."

"Eh ? Ah ya nama ku Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

"Oke Kuroko, ayo one on one."

Ya begitulah awal perkenalan ku dengan Kagami-kun. Setelahnya kami berteman dan masuk club basket yang ada di kampus. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku semakin dekat dengan Kagami-kun walau berada di jurusan yang berbeda tapi sering kali Kagami-kun menghampiri ku hanya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama atau meminta ku menemani mengerjakan tugas dan bahkan Kagami-kun pun sering membantu dan menemani ku mengerjakan tugas-tugas ku.

Kedekatan antara aku dan Kagami-kun menimbulkan perasaan yang aneh yang ada di dalam dada ku. Misalnya saja, saat aku dan Kagami-kun berdua saja dan berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat membuat ku dag dig dug dan wajah ku yang terasa sangat panas. Namun aku selalu merasa nyaman, aman, dan senang saat Kagami-kun berada di dekat ku. Semakin lama perasaan aneh itu semakin tumbuh. Akhirnya satu hal yang bisa ku pastikan mengenai perasaan itu yaitu aku menyukai Kagami-kun lebih dari artian sebagai teman saja.

Setelah menyadari perasaan ku pada Kagami-kun, aku mencoba menghindar Kagami-kun dengan sering menolaknya untuk menemaninya makan siang, mengerjakan tugas, bermain basket one on one. Jujur saja aku sendiri merasa sangat bersalah dengan menghindari Kagami-kun namun kalau aku tetap dekat dengannya perasaan ku akan tumbuh dan aku sangat tidak ingin kembali merasakan yang namanya patah hati atau sakit hati ya aku tidak mau kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hari ini aku menolak menemani Kagami-kun untuk mencari buku untuk tugas kuliahnya. Jujur saja padahal aku sangat ingin bisa jalan berdua dengan Kagami-kun tapi ya aku tidak mau perasaan suka ini tumbuh didalam hati ku lebih dalam lagi.

Sampai di apartemen, aku membaringkan tubuh ku di atas kasur. Rasanya hampa, biasanya aku selalu bersama Kagami-kun setelah kegiatan perkuliah usai namun kini aku seorang diri. Karena bosan, aku merasa mengantuk dan mencoba memejamkan kedua mata ku ini sampai -

**Ting Nong...**

- Seseorang menekan bel apartemen ku. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju pintu apartemen ku dan membukakan pintu itu.

"Yo Kuroko."

Terkejut. Jelas saja, kini Kagami-kun berdiri didepan apartemen ku dengan sekantung plastik belanjaan yang di angkatnya dan ditunjukan kepada ku. Bahkan Kagami-kun juga cengar-cengir seorang diri, pemandangan langkah dan absurd.

"Kau kejam Kuroko, tidak menemani ku mencari buku. Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak bersahabat dengan toko buku dan deretan buku-buku tebal. Mencari satu buku saja, aku harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih. Coba kau ikut pasti hanya lima belas atau dua puluh menit buku itu pasti ketemu." Guman Kagami-kun yang kini sudah masuk dan tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen ku. Aku pun mengikuti Kagami-kun dengan duduk di sofa yang lain dan mendengarkan segala keluhan Kagami-kun.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada bagian informasi atau meminta tolong penjaga toko mencari buku yang kau cari itu, Kagami-kun."

"Astaga kau benar Kuroko. Aku tidak terpikirkan."

"Bakagami!"

"Oi jangan rubah nama ku senak udel mu."

"Bodo amat."

"Kuroko teme."

"Lalu apa kau tidak menyediakan minum untuk tamu mu ?"

"Ku rasa Kagami-kun kesini untuk masak jadi kau bisa ke dapur untuk masak dan minum."

Kagami-kun tertawa lalu berdiri dan mengacak surai ku. Jujur saja aku sangat gugup dengan perlakuan Kagami-kun pada ku.

"Nah ayo masak bersama Kuroko."

Selesai masak bersama, kami menyantap masakan yang kami buat. Nasi kare, menjadi pilihan Kagami-kun untuk makan malam kami hari ini. Walau Kagami-kun memasak sendiri untuknya namun porsi makannya tidak berubah. Aku selalu suka cara Kagami-kun saat makan, ia sangat bersemangat.

"Kau menyeramkan Kuroko, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri melihat ku."

"Kagami-kun kepedean sekali."

"Errr terserah. Aku kesini sebenarnya mau ada yang ku tanyakan."

"Heh ? Apa ?"

"Kau kenapa menghindariku, Kuroko ?"

Kagami-kun menyadari hal itu. Aku ragu harus menjawab apa. Tidak ada permasalahan di antara kami, lalu apa aku harus berkata jujur saja mengenai perasaan ku pada Kagami-kun.

"Oi Kuroko kenapa diam ?"

"Kagami-kun, kalau aku berkata aku menyukai mu apa kau akan menjauhi ku karena keanehan ku ?"

Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk..

Kagami-un tersedak. Wajahnya memerah namun aku bingung apakah merah karena tersedak atau karena pernyataan ku.

"Kau jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Kuroko."

"Aku tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Err lalu kau serius ?"

"Menurut mu ?"

"Entah lah. Wajah mu sangat datar-datar saja saat mengatakannya, aku tidak tahu kau serius atau bercanda."

"Aku serius."

"Errr kau harus banyak berlatih ekspresi Kuroko."

"Terima kasih masukannya."

"Kau tidak romantis, masa menyatakan perasaan seperti itu."

Aku memandang Kagami-kun dengan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Kata-kata Kagami-kun sangat ambigu untuk di artikan.

"Kenapa diam ? Aku juga menyukai mu. Jadi jangan menghindar lagi yah."

"Eh ? Maksud mu ?"

"Apa kau sudah tertular kebodohan si Ahomine itu saat ini ? Aku bilang aku pun menyukai mu."

"L-lalu ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi kekasih ku ?"

"K-kagami-kun ?"

"Jawab saja Kuroko."

"Ha'I."

Tidak ada hal yang romantis. Tidak ada kata-kata manis. Namun aku senang, perasaan ku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangah. Kagami-kun menyukai ku juga. Ya, saat ini aku dan Kagami-kun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kabar mengenai hubunganku dan Kagami-kun sudah diketahui oleh Aomine-kun dan Ryouta-kun. Ryouta-kun sangat heboh saat mengucapkan selamat pada ku, Aomine-kun dia hanya sibuk mengancam Kagami-kun untuk tidak menyakitiku.

Hubunganku dan Kagami-kun sudah berlangsung selama empat tahun dan kini kami tengah mempersiapkan kelulusan kami. Aku berharap kalau orang tuaku bisa setuju dengan hubunganku dan Kagami-kun dan orang tua Kagami-kun pun seperti itu agar kami bisa lebih serius dan melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya.

Tapi itu ternyata akhirnya hanya mimpi. Sehari setelah wisudaku dan Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun mengatakan kalau ia di jodohkan orang tuanya dengan seorang wanita di Amerika dan orang tua Kagami-kun diminta untuk segera kembali ke Amerika dan menikah.

Sakit hati. Sangat. Kecewa. Sangat. Sedih. Sangat. Aku bahkan berharap kalau semua kenyataan pahit itu hanya mimpi buruk dan saat aku terbangun semua kembali baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya, harapan tetap harapan karena semuanya nyata.

Akhirnya aku yang memutuskan hubunganku dan Kagami-kun walau Kagami-kun menolak untuk berpisah dan meyakinkanku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan kami bisa tetap bersama. Aku lihat kesungguhan itu pada diri Kagami-kun, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap melepasnya. Melepas orang yang kucintai untuk bahagia dengan orang lain. Namun kata-kata Kagami-kun yang selalu ku ingat adalah _"Aku akan tetap mencintai mu sampai kapan pun Tetsuya. Setidaknya jangan melarang ku untuk mencintai mu. Aku mencintai mu Kuroko Tetsuya". _

End Flashback.

"KUROKO!"

Aku terkejut dengan teriakan Furihata-kun ditelinga ku. Aku bisa melihat Furihata-kun menghela nafas lega. Teringat masa lalu ku dengan Kagami-kun benar-benar membuat ku melupakan keberadaan Furihata-kun yang ada didepan ku, rasanya tidak aneh kalau Furihata-kun berteriak seperi tadi.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja Furihata-kun."

"Kau melamun lama sekali. Aku sampai lelah memanggil mu."

"Maaf ya."

"Nah, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi ? Apa kau dan Kagami menikah ?"

"Tidak. Aku dan Kagami-kun tidak menikah."

"Hah ? Kau bercanda bukan Kuroko ?"

"Tidak."

"Bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Bercanda."

"Furihata-kun, kalau aku bilang tidak bercanda itu serius. Aku tidak menikah dengan Kagami-kun."

"Eh ? Lalu kau menikah dengan siapa ?"

"Akashi-kun."

"Sudah ku duga."

"Maksud mu ?"

"Apa nama suami mu itu Akashi Seijuurou-kun ?"

"Kau mengenal Akashi-kun ?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu ?"

"Semalaman kau pingsan handphone mu terus berdering dan panggilan masuk itu dari Seijuurou-kun, jadi ya ku rasa dia orang yang spesial untuk mu karena sepertinya di khawatir mengenai keadaan mu."

"Furihata-kun lalu kenapa kau menanyakan Kagami-kun kalau kau punya tebakan seperti itu."

"Hanya memastikan dan membalas keisengan mu hehehe... Kita seri Kuroko."

**Normal PoV...**

Tetsuya pun melempar bantal ke arah Furihata dan di tepis dengan mudah oleh Furihata. Furihata masih terlihat senang bisa membalas keisengan Tetsuya, ia tertawa sangat keras. Tetsuya hanya memandangnya datar walau sebenarnya cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat kesal.

Satu lagi, kejutan untuk Tetsuya saat Furihata mengatakan kalau ia mengangkat telfon Akashi dan memberitahukan keberadaan Tetsuya saat ini.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengannya jangan menghindar lebih baik selesaikan. Aku dan Teppei-kun pun kalau ada masalah langsung kami selesaikan karena bila tidak segera, kita tidak akan pernah tenang dengan masalah yang belum terselesaikan itu."

"Terima kasih Furihata-kun sudah menolong ku dan terima kasih juga untuk nasehat mu."

"Err sudahlah jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kau Kuroko, harus memanggil ku Kouki karena aku bukan Furihata lagi tapi Kiyoshi Kouki, ingat itu."

"Kau pun sama, jangan memanggil ku Kuroko lagi."

"Eh ? Ah iya yah hahaha baiklah Tetsuya."

"Aneh kalau kau memanggil nama ku seperti itu, Kouki-kun."

"Nah sama saja dengan mu."

Satu jam kemudian Akashi datang ke rumah Furihata untuk menjemput Tetsuya. Setelah bertemu Akashi, tidak ada yang berubah. Tetsuya memilih diam dan memperhatikan jalan. Akashi pun demikian lebih memilih untuk fokus menyetir.

Andai Furihata belum memberitahu keberadaannya pada Akashi, mungkin Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar seperti video yang terus berputar tanpa henti di ingatannya. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kalau ia harus ditanya saat ini memilih pisah atau tidak, mungkin Tetsuya akan berteriak berpisah lebih baik. Tapi suatu keputusan tidak layak diambil saat keadaan yang tidak tenang, begitulah prinsip Tetsuya.

Akashi menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tetsuya bahkan baru menyadari kalau sekarang mereka berada di dalam sebuah taman. Akashi turun dari mobil itu dan Tetsuya masih dalam tahap mencerna keadaan.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil dan menarik keluar Tetsuya. Cukup kasar perlakuan Akashi saat ini. Tetsuya benar-benar menyayangkannya.

"Kenapa kita disini ? Aku mau pulang."

"Lihat aku kalau kau sedang bicara dengan ku, Tetsuya."

"Aku mengatakan ingin pulang, kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau mengantarkan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Akashi lelah dengan semua sikap acuh Tetsuya padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi mencium paksa Tetsuya. Ciuman yang kasar, begitulah menurut Tetsuya.

"Ngnnn..le ngg pas ahh kan." Tetsuya terus mendorong tubuh Akashi agar menjauh darinya. Tapi gagal, Akashi semakin agresif mencium Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bahkan bisa merasakan asin yang sepertinya darahnya, ya Akashi terlalu agresif menciumnya sampai mengigit bibir bawahnya agar Tetsuya membukakan jalur untuk Akashi menikmati seluruh bagian dalam mulut Tetsuya.

Vanila. Mendominasi rasa didalam bibir Tetsuya. Akashi semakin dibuat candu oleh rasa manis vanilla itu. Akashi terus menahan tubuh Tetsuya yang memberontak sembari terus mencium bibir manis itu.

Tanpa Akashi duga, perlawanan Tetsuya melemah dan malah Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Akashi. Tetsuya kini membalas ciuman itu, walau tetap Akashi mendominasi. Perasaan senang memenuhi benak Akashi. Apapun alasan Tetsuya menerima ciuman itu, Akashi tetap merasa senang.

Akashi merasa Tetsuya sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Dengan enggan, Akashi memutus ciuman itu. Tetesan saliva mengalir sampai ke tengkuk Tetsuya. Sungguh Akashi tidak tahan dengan pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Tetsuya menangis. Tetsuya menangis terisak. Tubuhnya bahkan merosot jatuh kebawah.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu mempermainkan perasaan ku ! Aku... Aku percaya Akashi-kun berubah tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku bodoh harus merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, kenapa Akashi-kun terlalu kejam mempermainkan ku !" Ucap Tetsuya ditengah tangisannya.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Ku mohon dengarkan dulu."

"Apa ? Apa aku mendengar kebohongan lagi dari Akashi-kun !"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaan ku ! Aku mencintai mu dan itu benar ! Wanita sialan itu, dia menjebak ku ! Dia tahu hubungan ku dengan mu ! Dia sengaja meminta ku untuk menemuinya ditempat kau berada, agar seolah-olah aku memang tengah mencumbunya. Dia mengancam untuk membongkar hubungan ku dengannya di media dan aku tidak mau karena itu menyakiti mu dan memperburuk kondisi perusahaan !"

Akashi memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Tetsuya. Tetsuya terisak di dada Akashi. Penjelasan Akashi, sekali lagi membuatnya harus menelan pil kesalahpahaman yang berujung rasa sakit.

"Aku hanya mencintai mu Tetsuya dan itu selalu benar ! Aku ingin egois memiliki mu ! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, walau kau mencoba itu sekeras mungkin! Aku akan melanggar janji ku dulu untuk setuju berpisah dengan mu. Aku.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Tetsuya di sisi ku. Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Ku mohon percayalah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya semakin terisak dan membalas pelukan erat Akashi. Kata-kata Akashi bagai pil ekstasi yang menenangkannya.

"A-apa itu benar ?"

"Kau meragukan ku Tetsuya ! Aku absolut dan aku selalu benar ! Kalau ku katakan, aku mencintai mu. Itulah kenyataannya Tetsuya."

"A-aku juga sangat mencintai Akashi-kun."

"Seijuurou-kun. Ku mohon panggil nama ku seperti itu Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Ya, berjanjilah untuk selalu di sisi ku Tetsuya."

"Berjanji jugalah untuk tidak menyakiti ku, Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku berjanji Tetsuya."

Akashi mengecup kening Tetsuya-nya. Rasanya sekali lagi, ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ia kali ini memohon dan sangat seperti bukan dirinya, Tetapi apapun untuk Tetsuya-nya Akashi akan melakukan apapun.

"Berhenti menangis Tetsuya. Wajah mu jelek saat menangis."

"Hidoi."

Akashi kembali mengecup bibir manis Tetsuya-nya. Tidak ciuman panas seperti sebelumnya. Hanya kecupan singkat nan manis. Wajah Tetsuya bahkan sampai memerah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Seijuurou-kunnya.

"Tetsuya manis kalau berwajah seperti kepiting rebus yang sangat merah."

"Berhenti meledek ku, Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku mencintai Tetsuya."

**-T.B.C-**

**Yaps. Chap 6 selesaaiiiiiii !**

**TERIMA KASIH,untuk semua yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya : ^o^**

: I hope too :) tapi yaa silakan ditunggu endingnya :)

Flow love : fufufu ya saya entah kenapa pengen aja selipin KagaKuro hehehe.. Nah mudah-mudahan saja chap ini juga menarik yah :)

Chinatsu Akaike : fufufu gomen ya kalau saya jahaat. Sudah di update, silakan baca :)

YuuRein : Chap ini menjawab pertanyaan mengenai KagaKuro hehehe. Iya gak ?

: yap. Sudah diupdate ini :)

KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya : baguslah kalau suka :)

Kyo Fuurime Tsuki : Hai Tsuki-chan salam kenal :) maaf baru membalas review mu disini. Sudah di update ini :) terima kasih sudah membaca yah :)

Daddykaimommysehun : sudah di update ini :)

Akashi Sei-ji : Chap ini sepertinya menjelaskan mengenai ada apa dengan KagaKuro :)

Ah Rin : sudah di update :)

Ellone23 : terima kasih masukannya, mungkin bisa saya download dulu hehehe

Azurradeva : sudah diupdate nih :)

Yuna Seijuurou : humm mungkin di chap ini bisa menjelaskan KagaKuro-nya Yuna-san :) ya saya sengaja membuat Akashi menyebalkan tapi dia tetep kece walau menyebalkan hehehe

Siihat namikaze natsumi : yap yap di chap ini bisa menjelaskan KagaKuro-nya hehehe

Rahel-chan desu : hum... Chap ini menjelaskan KagaKuronya kan hehe

Kawasima Tetsuya : terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus hehehe :) aku juga suka pas Tetsuyanya megang hidung saat dibilang merah saat berbohong hehehe. Sudah diupdate ko ini huhuhu :)

Nigou-i : terima kasih sudah dibilang keren hehehehe :) sudah update nih.

Sagi akabara : hueee gomen jangan asma yah :( ini sudah update semoga menyembuhkan :)

**Nah, silakan Review lagi untuk chap ini :)**

**Sankyu.**

**Jaa na. (^o^)v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. VIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TETSUYACHIIIIII..."

**Pletak**.Satu jitakan sayang dari Aomine mendarat disurai pirang Ryouta.

"Jangan berisik, Ryouta."

"Daikichi..Hidoi ssu.. Kan sakit tahu."

Setelahnya Aomine diabaikan Ryouta. Ryouta pun langsung berlari menerjang sahabatnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Ryouta pun langsung memeluk Tetsuya dengan pelukan supernya. Tetsuya pun berontak untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang diambang batas karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Aku kangen Tetsuyachi ssu."

"Ryouta-kun se-sesak."

"Eh ?"

**Pletak**. Satu jitakan lagi mendarat dikepala si pirang. Si pirang pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan memandangi pelaku penjitakan kepalanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Terima kasih Aomine-kun."

"Ya... Dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu Ryouta."

"Daikichi jahat sekali ssu.. Aku kan cuma peluk Tetsuyachi karena kangen eh malah di jitak ssu."

"Kau tidak lihat Tetsu sudah kehabisan nafas ?"

"Eh ? Benarkah ?"

"Errr kau masih saja bodoh Ryouta."

"Hueee Tetsuyachi.. Daikichi jahat pada ku ssu."

Tetsuya pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tetsuya pun akhirnya mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lagi dan lagi Ryouta menempel pada Tetsuya dengan menggandeng tangan Tetsuya dan mulai ceritanya saat ia tengah bekerja dan berkunjung ke beberapa negara. Aomine sendiri di tugasi si pirang untuk membawakan bungkusan oleh-oleh si pirang untuk Tetsuya yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tinggi Tetsuya. Aomine benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran uhukistri-nyauhuk itu dengan selalu saja membeli oleh-oleh untuk dirinya dan Tetsuya di luar batas normal.

Sampai di ruang tamu, Ryouta langsung memasukan flasdisk yang dibawanya ke tv lcd milik Tetsuya dan kemudian Ryouta menunjukan foto-fotonya selama ia bekerja dan berkunjung ke beberapa negara. Tetsuya dan Daiki hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ocehan si pirang. Runtinitas yang selalu si pirang lakukan setelah pulang bekerja, menceritakan semua pengalaman dan foto-fotonya. Tapi sungguh Aomine dan Tetsuya tidak pernah merasa keberatan karena mereka senang selama Ryouta terlihat bersemangat dan senang.

"Tetsuya."

Satu panggilan untuk Tetsuya, mengalihkan pandangan Daiki dan Ryouta ke arah si pemanggil yang kini berdiri didepan ruangan tamu.

"Hisashiburi Akashichi." Sapa si pirang.

"Hisashiburi Ryouta." Balas Akashi sembari berjalan dan kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Kalian sedang apa ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ryouta-kun sedang menceritakan pengalamannya selama bekerja dan menunjukan foto-fotonya."

"Nah Akashichi ikut dengarkan ya ssu."

Ryouta pun kembali bercerita dengan semangatnya tanpa menyadari kalau Aomine tengah menatap galak ke arah Akashi yang baru bergabung bersama mereka. Akashi sendiri mengabaikan tatapan galak Aomine dan memfokuskan dirinya menatap Tetsuya-nya yang terlihat senang.

"Ne Tetsuyachi kita lihat juga yu ssu..foto-foto kita yayayayaya."

"Hmn. Oke."

Akashi memperhatikan foto-foto yang ditampilkan di layar lcd didepannya Menampilan Tetsuya, Ryouta, dan Daiki saat mereka tengah liburan di Tokyo Disneyland. Mereka bertiga telihat bahagia. Senyuman diwajah Tetsuya benar-benar membuat Akashi merasa menyesal karena belum pernah Tetsuya-nya tersenyum sebahagia itu saat bersamanya. Tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka ternyata benar-benar hanya menyisakan kenangan pahit penuh luka, air mata, dan rasa sakit.

Kalau Akashi boleh jujur, ia sangat iri dengan Tetsuya yang memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada bersamanya disaat apapun. Akashi sama sekali tidak memiliki sahabat karena waktunya habis untuk belajar memimpin perusahaan keluarganya. Terlebih melihat langsung kini Tetsuya tertawa senang bersama Ryouta dan Aomine, sungguh ia merasa seperti orang paling menyedihkan.

Tetsuya memperhatikan air wajah Akashi yang terlihat murung. Tetsuya pun berpindah tempat dan mengambil tempat disebelah Akashi. Akashi cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Tetsuya bahkan kini Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Huaaahhhh Tetsuyachi dan Akashichi mau buat aku iri ya ssu."

"Tidak."

"Ihhh aku masih kangen Tetsuyachi ssu.. Mau peluk lagi."

"Peluk aja Aomine-kun, memangnya Ryouta-kun tidak kangen sama Aomine-kun."

"Kangen ssu."

"Yaudah peluk aja atau mau peluknya di-"

"Stop Tetsuyachi... Stop aku tahu kau mau ngomong apa ssu."

Wajah Ryouta sudah memerah. Tetsuya dan Aomine menertawakan kelakuan Ryouta yang tengah salah tingkah. Akashi bahkan ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi Tetsu apa kau jadi pisah dengan Akashi ?" Tanya Aomine dan dihadiahi Ryouta dengan tatapan - kau salah waktunya menanyakan itu ssu -.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Daiki ? Apa keadaan ku sekarang dengan Tetsuya mengisyaratkan kalau aku dan Tetsuya akan berpisah ?"

Aomine dan Akashi saling berandangan tajam. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Ryouta sendiri benar-benar akan menyalahkan momen yang awalnya sudah baik terbangun dan kini malah berakhir dengan kacau. Ryouta pun sebenarnya sama dengan Aomine merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Akashi pada Tetsuya yang Aomine ceritakan padanya, namun melihat kondisi Tetsuya dan Akashi yang terlihat baik-baik saja sudah cukup memberi isyarat kalau mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Nampaknya Aomine tidak peka melihat situasi atau memang sengaja. Entah. Ryouta belum bisa memahami pemikiran Aomine kali ini.

"Humm Daikichi ingat tidak kalau sekarang kita ada janji sama Midorimachi dan Takaochi ssu mau kasih oleh-oleh dan kita sudah telat sepuluh menit ssu... Aku tidak kebayang bagaimana wajah Midorimachi nanti bakal ceramahin kita karena telat ssu yo.. Jadi ayo kita pergi sekarang ya." Ucap Ryouta mencoba memecah suasana canggung.

"Ah iya kau benar." Balas Aomine setelah melirik jam tangan.

"Nah... Tetsuyachi dan Akashichi nanti harus main kerumahku ya ssu.. Jadi sekarang aku dan Daikichi pergi dulu yaa.. Jaa."

"Hati-hati dijalan Ryouta-kun, Aomine-kun.. Salam untuk Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun yaa."

"Oke oke Tetsuyachi."

.

.

.

Akashi menyibukan dirinya dengan lembaran-lembaran berkas ditangannya. Hari ini akhir pekan, harusnya ia bisa menikmati harinya dengan santai bukan dengan lembaran berkas perusahaannya. Harusnya ia mengerjakan lembaran berkas itu pada hari senin namun karena moodnya dirusak oleh Aomine, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya ia memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan bekerja.

Tetsuya tahu kalau mood Akashi sedang buruk-buruknya. Ia pun menyibukan diri didapur untuk membuat beberapa makanan ringan untuk Akashi. Ya bagaimana pun Tetsuya sudah berbaikan dengan Akashi. Mereka harus memulai hidup baru mereka dengan berbagai macam kebahagian dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Ryouta asik dengan alunan musik yang mengalun dari radio didalam mobil Aomine. Ia pun ikut bernyanyi. Aomine sendiri selain fokus menyetir, tengah memperhatikan Ryouta-nya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Aomine, ia benar-benat amat rindu dengan keceriaan si pirang. Kalau Aomine boleh egois, ia hanya ingin Ryouta tetap disisinya setiap hari. Bukan malah harus bekerja dan membuat Ryouta-nya berpergian dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup lama. Tapi Aomine tidak ingin egois, impian Ryouta dan kebahagian Ryouta saat ini adalah prioritasnya. Intinya, Aomine sangat mencintai Ryouta-nya.

"Daikichi senyum-senyum sendiri menyeramkan ssu."

"Ck. Aku tidak senyum tanpa alasan ko."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku tersenyum karena senang kau ada di sisi ku saat ini."

**Blush.** Walau mereka sudah lama bersama tetapi tetap saja gombalan Aomine selalu membuatnya merasa doki doki dan wajahnya memerah.

"Daikichi semakin pintar merayu ssu."

"Tentu saja. Ryouta-ku kan senang di rayu."

"Eh ? Hahaha Daikichi bisa aja ssu."

"Aku mencintai mu Ryouta."

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintai Daikichi ssu."

Setelahnya keduanya tertawa bersama. Sekali lagi, Aomine benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Ryouta yang ceria walau terkadang kelewat ceria -baca berisik-.

"Daikichi tadi itu pura-pura ga peka sama keadaan ya ssu ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Humm.. Aku yakin Daikichi mengerti maksudku."

"Kalau maksudmu, pertanyaanku pada Tetsu tadi kau benar. Aku pura-pura ga peka keadaan. Kau tahu kadang aku berpikir Tetsu terlalu baik dengan masih menerima Akashi bersamanya."

"Aku pun berpikiran sama dengan Daikichi. Cuma itu semua keputusan Tetsuyachi ssu.. Ingat apapun keputusan Tetsuyachi kita dukung dia ya."

"Ya ya ya."

.

.

.

Akashi bosan dengan lembaran kertas kerjanya, ia beranjak untuk main shogi seorang diri. Tapi sungguh ia masih tidak fokus, bahkan saat ini ia penasaran dimana Tetsuya-nya.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

"Masuk." Perintah Akashi dengan nada dinginnya.

Tetsuya masuk dan melihat Akashi tengah duduk menatap papan shogi dengan tidak fokusnya. Bisa dilihat kalau Akashi benar-benar dalam mood buruknya.

"Sei-kun."

Akashi memperhatikan Tetsuya yang ternyata masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Tetsuya mengenakan kemeja polos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan celana levis biru dongker selutut, sungguh simpel kalau memang Tetsuya akan pergi. Ya, bahkan Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana cara Tetsuya berpakaian kalau ia akan pergi. Err sungguh Akashi belum mengenal istrinya dengan baik.

"Mau pergi Tetsuya ?"

"Iya."

"Kemana ?"

"Camping."

"Heh ? Dengan Ryouta dan Daiki ?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu ?"

"Dengan Sei-kun aku akan camping."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kita akan camping hari ini, aku sudah siapkan bekal untuk kita dan tenda tentunya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan mengerti kalau gitu, lebih baik Sei-kun bersiap dan kita akan pergi camping."

.

.

.

Akashi kali ini benar-benar tersenyum saat mengerti maksud camping yang Tetsuya maksud. Mereka bukan camping di gunung atau dalam hutan tapi mereka camping di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sebuah tenda berwarna biru sudah terpasangan dengan dua selimut tidur didalamnya. Sebuah perapian pun ada didepan tenda itu.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan alasan kita camping, Tetsuya ?"

"Menghabiskan akhir pekan saja dengan berlibur. Pasti Sei-kun bosan kalau harus berbelanja dan pergi ketempat wisata jadi ku putuskan kita camping dan nanti malam kita bisa melihat bintang bersama."

"Kau penuh kejutan Tetsuya."

"Nah karena hari sudah mulai gelap, jadi Sei-kun harus nyalahkan api unggunnya dan aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita makan malam."

"Baiklah... Fuku-"

"Ssst.. Ingat kita sedang camping berdua Sei-kun jadi jangan meminta maid dan buttler untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita karena aku sudah membawanya dan kurasa sudah cukup jadi kau coba sendirilah hidupkan api unggungnya." Ucap Tetsuya Sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Akashi.

Hanya Tetsuya seorang yang berani memerintahnya. Bahkan hanya Tetsuya seorang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta saat ini. Mood Akashi membaik. Sederhana rencana akhir pekan Tetsuya tapi begitu berarti untuk Akashi.

Akashi berusaha menghidupkan api unggun untuk mereka. Tetsuya pun sibuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Kedua begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

Bukan hanya Tetsuya dan Akashi yang tengah merasakan bahagia, tetapi buttler dan maid yang bekerja dirumah mereka ikut merasakan kebahagian. Maid dan buttler yang bekerja dirumah mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah tersenyum Akashi Seijuurou selepas dan setulus itu dan juga wajah Tetsuya yang tersenyum tulus. Mereka memang sering melihat Tetsuya tersenyum tapi hanya senyum formalitas semata bukan senyum bahagia yang begitu nyata dan tulus.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Tetsuya sudah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka walau hanya dengan sushi dan jus jeruk saja. Kini keduanya tengah duduk bersisian dan memandang langit diatas mereka yang bertabur bintang.

Tetsuya tidak pernah mengetahui kalau Akashi ternyata begitu tahu banyak mengenai bintang. Dan Akashi pun menjelaskan bintang-bintang di langit sesuai yang ia tahu pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun memperhatikan penjelasan Akashi sembari melihat bintang yang ditunjuk Akashi.

Selesai dengan bintang. Tetsuya menceritakan mengenai novelnya yang mungkin akan terbit sebulan mendatang. Akashi pun terlihat antusias mendengar apa yang Tetsuya ceritakan padanya. Ya anggaplah saat ini Akashi harus banyak mencari tahu apa yang menjadi kesukaan dan kebiasaan Tetsuya. Walau telat tapi ya lebih baik dilakukan daripada tidak sama sekali.

**Drrt..Drrt...Drrt...**

"Apa camping pun harus membawa ponsel Tetsuya ?"

"Ya, jaga-jaga kalau ada apa-apa Sei-kun."

"Tapi kita sedang ada dihalaman belakang rumah dan kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Tidak ada salahnya mengantisipasi bukan."

"Ya baiklah."

Tetsuya pun membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Nama Furihata Kouki tercetak didalam kotak masuk pesannya. Ah ya Tetsuya ingat, ia harus mengganti namanya kontanya menjadi Kiyoshi Kouki.

_**From : Furihata Kouki-kun**_

_**To : Tetsuya**_

_**Subject : Reuni!**_

_**Teks : Tetsuyaaaaaa... Lusa datanglah ke rumah kantoku. Tim basket Seirin mengadakan reuni dirumah kantoko. Kau boleh mengajak Akashi Seijuurou mu itu hehehehe... Ingat wajib datang ya !**_

Tetsuya pun tersenyum membaca pesan masuk dari Kouki. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau tim basket Seirin akan mengadakan reuni. Ya dia harus datang karena jujur saja ia rindu dengan teman-temannya di tim basket Seirin.

"Email dari siapa ?"

"Kouki-kun. Ia mengabarkan kalau lusa Seirin akan mengadakan reuni dirumah kantoku."

"Kau akan datang ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah begitu."

"Dengan Sei-kun tentunya." Ucap Tetsuya sembari mengelus surai scarlet Akashi. Akashi pun menikmati tiap sentuhan pada surainya itu.

"Rambut Sei-kun sudah panjang."

"Akan ku potong esok."

"Baiklah."

Akashi kini menyaman dirinya dengan tidur diatas paha Tetsuya dan Tetsuya masih mengelus surai Akashi dengan lembut.

Udara mendingin dan Tetsuya mengeratkan jaketnya. Tetsuya sungguh bukan orang yang bersahabat dengan udara dingin karena bisa membuatnya demam tinggi esoknya.

"Kau kedingan Tetsuya ? Ayo kita masuk ke tenda."

"Ha'I."

"Ah iya apa mau ku 'hangatkan' ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kita belum malam pertama bukan ? Bagaimana malam ini saja ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ku anggap setuju."

Akashi pun langsung menggendong Tetsuya masuk kedalam tenda. Setelah menutup tenda dan mematikan lampu, ia pun memandang Tetsuya yang bisa ia pastikan tengah berblushing ria.

Akashi pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun langsung menutup kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan gugup yang berkepanjangan. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Ciuman itu awalnya sangat lembut sampai Akashi mulai melumat ganas dan Tetsuya dengan suka hati membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilakan Akashi merasakan hangat mulutnya. Akashi benar-benar merasa senang karena Tetsuya-nya memberinya akses untuk menginvansi rongga hangat itu. Tanpa menyia-yiakan kesempatan Akashi pun langsung berpetualang didalam rongga hangat Tetsuya. Perang lidah pun tidak terelakan. Desahan dan erangan Tetsuya pun terdengar indah di telinga Akashi.

Akashi tidak membiarkan kedua tangannya mengangur dan langsung membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Tetsuya kenakan. Tetsuya sendiri kini sibuk mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Semua kancing kemeja Tetsuya sudah terlepas. Tangan Akashi mulai mengelus tubuh mulus Tetsuya dan dirasannya kedua tonjolan kecil didada Tetsuya kini mengeras. Ia pun langsung mengajak bermain kedua tonjolan itu dan berhadiah desahan nikmat dari Tetsuya. Akashi melepas ciuman panas mereka dan mulai turun ke leher mulus Tetsuya dan memulai menandai Tetsuya sebagai miliknya. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengerang, mendesah, menikmati setiap sentuhan Akashi ditubuhnya.

"AHH."

Akashi benar-benar semakin terpancing untuk menjelajah seluruh tubuh Tetsuya karena desahan Tetsuya membuatnya semakin bergairah. Puas menikmati kedua tonjolan di dada Tetsuya, Akashi pun turun keareh pribadi Tetsuya dan merasakan kalau 'milik' Tetsuya kini sudah menegang.

"Eh kau sensitif ya Tetsuya."

"Ahhh.. S-sei-kun... Ahmnnn..."

Akashi mulai bermain dengan 'milik' Tetsuya yang sudah mengeras sembari mencium Tetsuya.

"Ahnn.. S-sei ahmnnn -kun ahhh aku ahnnn ke-keluar." Tetsuya menyemburkan cairan cintanya dan membasahi tangan Akashi yang masih memijat 'mikiknya'.

"Mau berlanjut atau kita sudahi Tetsuya ?"

"B-b-b-berlanjut Sei-kun."

Akashi menang dalam menaklukan Tetsuya malam ini. Malam pertama mereka, mereka lalui dengan perasaan bahagia.

Setelahnya desahan dan erangan Tetsuya yang terdengar dari luar tenda yang gelap itu. Kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih didalam tenda itu benar-benar mengabaikan sekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

Matahari tengah berusaha mengganggu ketenangan kedua insan yang masih berpelukan dibawah selimut. Kedua insan yang biasa selalu terbangun saat matahari masih setengah menampakan dirinya, kini keduanya malah masih terlelap bahkan saat matahari sudah meninggi.

Si surai baby blue menggeliat didalam pelukan si surai scarlet. Perlahan iris baby blue itu terbuka dan yang pertama dilihat adalah wajah damai orang yang dicintainya.

"Sampai kapan Sei-kun akan berpura-pura tertidur ?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut si surai scarlet. Ya, sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun namun enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan berujung dengan pura-pura tidur.

"Ohayou Tetsuya."

"Ohayou Sei-kun."

Tetsuya pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba duduk untuk meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek jam.

"Awh." Tetsuya gagal untuk duduk karena sungguh tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit. Ah ya Tetsuya ingat penyebab sakitnya.

Lagi, kekehan keluar dari mulut Akashi saat melihat Tetsuya yang gagal duduk.

"Tetsuya kenapa ?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah inosennya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya yang ada malah tatapan tajam Tetsuya kearah Akashi.

"Galak sekali Tetsuya pagi ini, bagaimana kita olahraga pagi dengan lari ?"

"Lari ?" Sungguh Tetsuya ingin melempar Akashi ke luar planet karena ajakannya sungguh gak logis untuk kondisinya saat ini. Tetsuya tahu kalau Akashi saai ini tengah mengerjainya.

"Iya lari itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Sei-kun saja, aku masih mengantuk."

"Tidak terlihat mengantuk."

"Aku mengantuk."

"Tetsuya berbohong."

"Seijuurou-sama berhenti menggoda ku !"

"Hehehe gomen gomen.. Menggoda Tetsuya sungguh menyenangkan nah kenapa kau tidak jadi bangun tadi ?"

"Sei-kun!"

"Oke oke sekali lagi maaf... Mari ku bantu bangun karena aku lapar atau kau mau jadi menu sarapan pagi ku ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ah itu tanda sepakat dari Tetsuya."

"KYAAAAA SEI-KUN MESUMMM !"

**-T.B.C-**

**Kyaaaaaaaaa apadeh, apasih, apalah ini -_-**

**Saya tidak bisa nulis asemnya -_- jadinya aneh bin gagal -_-**

**Naaahhh silakan berikan pendapat kalian untuk chap ini dan plissss jangan protes soal asemnya karena saya sudah usaha buat bagian itu walau hasilnya -_-**

**pasti aneh bin gagal -_-**

**Nah terakhir, untuk yang sudah repiew di chap kemarinn, terima kasihh yaaaa ^o^ **

**Jaa-na...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. IX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi.

Tetsuya mengawali harinya dengan sarapan bersama Akashi. Bukan lagi dengan suasana sarapan tanpa pembicaraan dan suasana hening. Tapi suasana sarapan pagi ini terasa hangat, dengan percakapan ringan antara Tetsuya dan Akashi. Tidak jarang Tetsuya tertawa dan begitu pun Akashi.

Perubahaan sikap dan suasana dirumah itu membuat semua penghuninya merasa senang. Mereka semua berharap suasana ini bukan hanya sementara tapi selamanya.

Akashi menyudahi sarapannya dan beranjak untuk berangkat ke kantor. Bedanya biasanya ia akan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan menaiki mobilnya kali ini ia mendapat morning kiss dari Tetsuya-nya sebelum pergi ditambah dengan senyuman manis Tetsuya-nya. Sungguh Akashi ingin libur dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tetsuya-nya dengan camping lagi mungkin. Ah kalau mengingat camping, Akashi rasanya ingin menggendong Tetsuya dan merebahkannya keatas kasur dan mulai memonopolinya.

"Siang ini aku akan pergi dengan Ryouta-kun." Ya kali ini Tetsuya harus membiasakan diri memberitahukan kemana ia akan pergi pada Akashi. Sebaliknya pun demikian. Mereka tengah dalam tahap membangun keluarga yang bahagia dan penuh kehangatan serta kepercayaan.

"Baiklah dan minta supir untuk menemani mu, Tetsuya."

"Aku bisa menyetir sendiri Sei-kun."

"Ya, hati-hati nanti."

"Sei-kun juga hati-hati dijalan."

Satu kecupan dikening Tetsuya pun menjadi penutup pembicaraan Akashi dan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sungguh tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum untuk saat ini. Semuanya begitu manis dan membahagiakan. Melepas Akashi pergi bekerja dan menunggunya pulang, sungguh Tetsuya benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai istri.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang Tetsuya tengah menunggu Ryouta disebuah kedai ramen. Ya Ryouta berkata ingin makan ramen dan jadilah kedai ramen menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Menunggu lima belas menit dan Ryouta pun datang dengan berulang kali meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tetsuya memaafkan si pirang ya setidaknya si pirang tidak telat berjam-jam.

"Bisa bertanya kearah yang lebih privasi Tetsuyachi ?" Air wajah Ryouta berubah menjadi serius. Tetsuya pun mulai paham kenapa si pirang mendadak mengajaknya makan ramen siang ini.

"Silakan Ryouta-kun."

"Apa Tetsuyachi mencintai Akashichi dan mempercayai Akashichi ssu ?"

"Kau tahu kan Ryouta-kun bagaimana perasaanku pada Sei-kun. Ya aku mencintai Sei-kun dan aku percaya padanya kali ini."

"Dengan semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada Tetsuyachi ssu ?"

"Ya. Itu masa lalu dan aku kini tengah memulai hidup baru."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti Kagamichi datang ke hidup Tetsuyachi lagi ? Kau tahu Kagamichi masih sangat mencintai mu loh Tetsuyachi."

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya. Mendengar nama Kagami disebut membuat hatinya menjadi merasakan hal aneh yang ia sendiri sungguh tidak paham.

"Ryouta-kun kau harus paham. Kagami-kun sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu sama seperti ku. Kagami-kun dan aku punya hidup dan jalan yang berbeda kali ini."

"Lusa Seirin ada reuni bukan ? Apa yang akan Tetsuyachi lakukan kalau bertemu Kagamichi ?"

"Menyapanya sebagai teman lama."

"Tetsuyachi masih mencintai Kagamichi ?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."

"Memang ada apa Ryouta-kun ?"

"Hanya senang saja. Berarti Tetsuyachi harus benar-benar bisa tutup masa lalu dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Akashichi dengan kenangan yang baik dan indah ssu."

"Lalu kenapa Ryouta-kun tahu kalau Kagami-kun masih mencintaku ?"

"Hanya Feeling saja."

Tetsuya hanya menganggap pembicaraannya kali ini dengan Ryouta sebagai suatu bentuk kepedulian sahabat untuk dirinya. Ya kalau Tetsuya berada di posisi Ryouta, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Memastikan kalau sahabatnya memang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengan pilihan untuk hidupnya.

Beda dengan pemikiran Tetsuya, Ryouta sebenarnya hanya sedang memastikan kalau sahabatnya itu tidak sedang menutupi apapun. Ia sudah mendengar kisah sahabatnya dari Aomine. Miris. Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu Ryouta katakan. Ia berharap kalau sahabatnya berpisah dengan Akashi dan mendapat hal yang baru dan pasti membuatnya bahagia, tapi manusia tidak bisa ditebak. Tetsuya kini bahagia dengan orang yang menyakitinya. Ya Tetsuya dan Akashi tengah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang sahabat, selain mendukung.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam yang lalu Ryouta berpisah dengan Tetsuya sehabis mereka berbelanja di toko buku langganan Tetsuya. Ryouta kini tengah duduk diruang tunggu perusahaan Akashi Grup. Tentunya tujuannya ke perusahaan itu bukan untuk mencari pekerjaan tetapi menemui si pemilik perusahaan.

"Ryouta-sama.. Seijuurou-sama telah menunggu anda diruangannya, silakan ikut saya untuk saya antarkan ke ruangan Seijuurou-sama." Ucap wanita bernama Nomi Kazehaya yang merupakan sekretaris Akashi.

"Ah baiklah Nomi-san." Balas Ryouta disertai senyuman manisnya. Yang sukses membuat Nomi menjadi tersipu malu-malu. Walau sudah berhenti menjadi model namun pesona Ryouta masih sangat ampuh menaklukan perempuan mana pun.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nomi, Ryouta menyamankan dirinya di sofa yang ada disudut ruangan kerja Akashi. Si pemilik ruangan sendiri kini menghampiri Ryouta untuk duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Apa kau sibuk Akashichi ?"

"Kau beruntung aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku hari ini."

"Ah beruntungnya aku ini hehehe."

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi bukan ?"

"Ah Akashichi kau selalu to the point , tidak bisakah kita santai dulu."

"Tetsuya menunggu dirumah."

"Heehh.. Benar-benar sosok suami yang baik ya. Ah tapi Aominechi lebih baik ssu yo."

"Langsung pada apa urusanmu Ryouta."

"Ya baiklah... Akashichi apa kau tahu Kagamichi ssu ?"

.

.

.

Akashi turun dari mobilnya dan saat memasuki rumah ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang menurutnya indah. Tetsuya-nya berdiri tersenyum dengan memakai apron pink.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sei-kun."

"Memakai apron ? Apa kau habis memasak sesuatu Tetsuya ?"

"Memasak sop tofu untuk makan malam kita... Sei-kun lebih baik mandi dulu dan aku akan melanjutkan memasak."

"Baiklah."

**Cup.** Kecupan selamat datang mendarat dipipi Akashi. Semburat pink tercetak jelas di pipi pucat Tetsuya. Akashi pun membalas kecupan itu namun di bibir. Ah dan itu membuat wajah Tetsuya semakin memerah.

Setelahnya Akashi menuju kamar mereka _-ya kini kamar Tetsuya menjadi kamar mereka untuk sementara selama renovasi kamar baru mereka selesai-_ untuk mandi, sesuai dengan perintah Tetsuya tentunya. Sekali lagi, hanya Tetsuya yang mampu untuk memerintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Sampai dikamar, Akashi dikejutkan dengan sesosok anak kecil yang terlelap diatas kasurnya. Anak dengan surai pirang itu tengah terlelap sembari mengemut jempolnya diatas kasurnya. Akashi yakin kalau Tetsuya-nya belum hamil karena baru kemarin malam mereka melakukan 'itu'. Lalu siapa anak ini. Ya sepertinya Akashi perlu penjelasan dari Tetsuya nanti setelah ia mandi.

Akashi sudah selesai menjalankan perintah Tetsuya-nya dan kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Saat ia melihat kearah kasurnya, anak itu tengah duduk sembari mengucek matanya. Akhirnya iris heterchome Akashi bertemu dengan iris scarlet milik si anak itu.

"Kau bocah, kau siapanya Tetsuya?"

"What ?"(Apa?)

"Can you speak Japanese ?" (Apa kau bisa berbahasa jepang ?)

"I can't and uncle who ? Where uncle Tetsuya ?" (Aku tidak bisa dan paman siapa ? Mana paman Tetsuya ?)

"I'm Tetsuya Husband and Tetsuya ware in the dinning room to prepare dinner." (Aku suami Tetsuya dan Tetsuya sedang diruang makan menyiapkan makan malam.)

"I want to meat uncle Tetsuya now."(Aku mau ketemu paman Tetsuya sekarang)

"Ok"

"Hemm.. Uncle please hold me." (Hemm.. Paman gendong aku.)

"Hah ? You must walk." (Hah ? Kau harus jalan sendiri.)"

Si anak itu kini matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Akashi. Sungguh Akashi benci dengan tatapan itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa Akashi menuruti permintaan bocah itu dan menggendongnya. Si bocah pun langsung tersenyum senang.

**Cup.** Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Akashi dari bocah yang digendongnya.

"Thank you, uncle." (Terima kasih paman).

Akashi tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia pun keluar kamar dengan seorang anak dalam gendongannya. Beberapa maid dan bertemunya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pasalnya, tuan muda mereka itu memiliki aura yang terbilang mengintimidasi jadi untuk seorang anak kecil bisa berdekatan dan terlihat nyaman didekatnya merupakan hal yang langka. Kecuali dengan Tetsuya yang memiliki aura keibuan yang akut, membuat anak kecil mana pun menempel padanya bagai perangko.

Akashi mengerti tatapan bingung para maid yang ditemuinya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja. Toh, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa anak dalam gendongannya ini terlihat nyaman dan bahkan bersenandung. Akashi bahkan berpikir untuk mempunyai seorang anak, ya bagaimana pun caranya ia harus punya anak dari Tetsuya-nya.

Sampai diruang makan Tetsuya dikejutkan dengan Akashi yang tengah menggendong anak kecil. Tetsuya tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan anak kecil itu tapi terkejut dengan Akashi yang sepertinya sukarela menggendong anak itu.

"Uncle Tetsuya."(Paman Tetsuya) Sapa anak itu.

"Hallo Graita-chan."

"Uncle, please put me."(Paman turun aku ya) Ucap anak itu pada Akashi. Akashi pun menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya. Si anak pun berlari menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya.

"Let's eat first, Graita-chan(Ayo kita makan malam dulu, Graita-chan)."

"Ok."

"Sei-kun ayo kita makan."

"Baiklah tapi setelah ini jelaskan pada ku, siapa anak ini."

"Tentu saja."

Akashi sebenarnya cemburu dengan anak perempuan yang tengah bermanja-manja minta disuapi oleh Tetsuya. Anak asing yang sudah mengganggu rencananya malam ini, padahal niatnya setelah makan malam Akashi mau langsung membawa Tetsuya ke kamar mereka dan bercinta semalaman. Tapi rasanya rencannya harus tertunda bahkan bisa batal kalau-kalau anak itu menginap malam ini. Ya Midorima benar, manusia berusaha dan Tuhan yang menentukan hasilnya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Akashi dan Tetsuya tengah duduk bersama diruang tengah sembari menonton televisi yang menurut Akashi tidak menarik sama sekali karena menayangkan film kartun dimana Seekor beruang coklat tengah dikerjai oleh seorang anak kecil ya kalian pasti tahu film Masha and the bear. Tentunya itu bukan film yang menjadi pilihan Akashi atau Tetsuya tapi pilihan si anak kecil yang asing itu yang kini tengah bersemangat menonton film itu.

"Jadi siapa dia Tetsuya."

**Flashback**

Setelah berpisah dengan Ryouta, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk ke supermarket membeli bahan untuk memasak sop Tofu kesukaan Akashi untuk makan malam mereka hari ini. Setelah satu jam memilah milih bahan untuk memasak sop Tofu, Tetsuya keluar dari supermarket itu dan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Tapi belum ia sampai pada mobilnya, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah menangis sendirian. Naluri keibuan Tetsuya keluar dan langsung menghampiri si anak yang tengah menangis itu.

"Hei.. Kau kenapa ? Mana orang tuamu, nak ?"

Si anak pun memandang Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun mengelus surai pirang si anak itu mencoba menenangkan si anak.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Nanti paman antar ke orang tuamu, sekarang kau ceritakan pada paman ciri-ciri orang tuamu atau kau tahu kontak mereka, nak ?" Tanya Tetsuya sekali lagi ke si anak.

"Sorry, I don't understand the language uncel."(Maaf, aku tidak mengerti bahasa paman).

"Why you cry ? Where is your parents ?"(Kau kenapa menangis ? Mana orang tua mu ?).

"I lost my father when shopping."(Aku kehilangan ayahku saat tengah berbelanja.)

"Then let me transfer to the information center to make an announcement so that your parents can see you there." (Kalau gitu ayo ku antar ke pusat informasi untuk membuat pengumuman agar orang tua mu bisa menemui mu di sana.)

"Ok."

Tetsuya mengantar anak itu ke pusat infomasi supermarket itu. Sudah satu jam menunggu namun belum ada yang datang dan mengakui anak yang bersama Tetsuya sebagai anaknya. Sungguh Tetsuya ingin sekali berceramah ke orang tua anak ini yang lalai menjaga anaknya.

"How come uncle's house ? Uncle has a friend who can help police you to search for your father ?" (Bagaimana kalau ikut paman kerumah ? Paman punya sahabat seorang polisi jadi biar nanti sahabat paman yang mencari orang tua mu.)

"What it's okey?" (Apa tidak apa-apa ?)

"Fine." (Tentu saja).

"Ok." (Baiklah).

Tetsuya pun membawa anak itu pulang kerumahnya, setelah menguhubingi Aomine tentang anak yang ditemukannya. Tetsuya pun memfoto anak itu dan mengirimkannya ke Aomine untuk ciri-ciri lengkapnya anak itu.

**End Flashback.**

"Jadi anak ini anak hilang, Tetsuya ?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang Jepang karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang."

"Ah kau benar, lalu kapan Daiki akan datang ?"

"Aomine-kun mengabariku tadi kalau ia sudah menemukan ayah anak ini dan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Lalu, siapa nama anak itu."

"Graita."

Setelahnya Graita si bocah asing itu, begitulah menurut Akashi. Kembali bermanja-manja ria pada Tetsuya-nya. Akashi iri, tentu saja ia juga mau bermanja-mana dengan Tetsuya-nya.

Tidak mau kalah, Akashi pun kini memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang dan membuat Graita menatap tajam kearah Akashi. Akashi sendiri hanya memasang wajah tenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam si bocah itu. Akashi tahu kalau si bocah kini tengah berusaha memonopili Tetsuya-nya seorang diri. Graita pun tidak mau kalah dengan memeluk Tetsuya dan minta untuk dipangku dan dielus kepalanya. Sungguh, Akashi bahkan sempat melihat seringai si bocah padanya saat tengah sukses mendapat perhatian Tetsuya-nya.

Tetsuya peka kalau dua orang disekitarnya tengah berebut perhatiannya. Walau Graita adalah seseorang yang asing tapi Tetsuya merasa senang didekat anak itu dan entah mengapa Graita sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Mata scarletnya sangat tidak asing untuk Tetsuya. Graita sendiri pun terlihat nyaman didekat Tetsuya walau baru beberapa jam lalu mereka berkenalan. Bahkan Graita senang sekali bermanja-manja dengan dirinya dan saat Tetsuya tanya tentang ibunya ternyata Graita tidak memiliki ibu karena ibunya meninggal saat ia dilahirkan. Tetsuya bahkan enggan melanjutkan bertanya lebih jauh, namun Graita semangat sekali ketika menceritakan ayahnya yang jago bermain basket dan perhatian padanya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum saja mendengar semua ocehan Graita, walau sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak menemukan sisi perhatian dari si ayah karena telah lalai menjaga Graita. Beruntung Graita ditemukan olehnya, bagaimana kalau orang jahat bisa saja Graita dimanfaatkan untuk hal negatif atau bahkan paling buruknya dijual.

**Ting nong...**

Mendengar bel rumah berbunyi Akashi memutuskan untuk yang membukakan pintunya untuk segera melihat siapa orang tua si bocah yang kini menopoli Tetsuya-nya seenaknya. Tetsuya pun memutuskan ikut membukakan pintu bersama Akashi dengan menggendong Graita.

Saat pintu rumah dibuka, Graita meminta turun dari gendongan Tetsuya dan berlari kearah pria yang berada tepat disebelah Aomine.

Tetsuya membatu saat melihat pria yang berada tepat disebelah Aomine. Pria yang begitu dikenalnya. Pria yang pernah dicintainya. Pria yang terkadang ia rindukan.

"Kagam-kun."

**-T.B.C-**

**Yapp yapp. Selesai sudah chap ini. Saya minta maaf kalau bahasa inggrisnya (sangat) berantakan, Karena saya translate dari mbah gugel hehehehe**

**Nah. Untuk semua yang sudah merequest Kagami muncul mungkin bisa terjawab di chap ini hehehe (^o^)v**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview chap lalu :) maaf belum bisa membalas satu-satu karena saya harus update melalui handphone -_-**

**Oke selesai cuap-cuapnya :)**

**Silakan berikan review kalian untuk chap ini :)**

**Sankyu**

**Jaa na :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shin'ainaru, Koko De Shūryō**

**Chap. X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warming : Gaje, Typo(dimana-mana), OOC (mungkin) !**

**.**

**.**

**Na, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW di akhir yaaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam dengan bertaburan bintang begitu sangat indah ditambah dengan sinar bulan yang menerangi gelapnya malam. Semua itu cukup untuk memberikan suasana nyaman di hati seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue itu. Perasaanya sangat amat kacau saat ini. Bukan kacau karena keadaan rumah tangganya tetapi karena kenangan masa lalunya yang berputar diotaknya seperti layaknya film. Memang tidak semua kenangan masa lalunya begitu menyakitkannya tetapi ada rasa sakit yang masih tersisa di hatinya bila mengenai seseorang yang bernama, Kagami Taiga.

Kagami Taiga memang bukan cinta pertama Tetsuya tetapi Kagami Taiga adalah seseorang yang membuat hari-harinya begitu baik dan indah selama hidupnya. Kekasih pertama Tetsuya. Seseorang juga yang selalu di rindukan Tetsuya disaat ia tengah menghadapi peliknya masalah dengan Akashi. Seseorang yang selalu diharapkan Tetsuya menjadi pendamping hidupnya, walau sangat tidak mungkin. Seseorang yang eksistentsinya di hati Tetsuya bisa menyaingi eksistensi Akashi.

Terlihat bodoh memang. Tetsuya harusnya bisa menutup semua harapannya untuk seorang Kagami Taiga di hatinya dan mengubur dalam masa lalunya. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang harusnya hanya ada di hati Tetsuya. Hubungan yang baru saja disusun dengan baik dengan Akashi-lah yang harusnya Tetsuya pikirkan bukan tentang masa lalunya. Tapi hati manusia memang tidak bisa di ajak bersekongkol untuk membohongi diri sendiri, ia selalu saja menampakan kebenaran yang ada.

Tetsuya yakin kalau Akashi belum mengetahui siapa Kagami Taiga untunya dulu. Tetapi bagaimana kalau Akashi tahu, apakah hubungan mereka akan kembali renggang. Tidak mau. Tetsuya tidak mau itu. Walau Kagami kekasih pertama Tetsuya tapi Akashi adalah cinta pertama Tetsuya. Memikirkan hal seperti itu sungguh membuat batin Tetsuya lelah. Dieratkannya mantel tebal yang dikenakannya untuk menghindari angin malam yang begitu dingin. Kebun mawar menjadi saksi, bagaimana seorang Tetsuya tengah mengalami kegundahan didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Akashi hanya menatap Tetsuya dari kejauhan, ia tahu kalau Tetsuya tengah memikirkan sesuatu sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk duduk seorang diri di kebun mawar di tengah malam. Rasanya belum saatnya ia mendatangi Tetsuya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tetsuya saat ini karena Akashi mau Tetsuya bisa jujur kepada dirinya. Walau Akashi sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan Tetsuya saat ini, untuk kebenarannya biarlah nanti Tetsuya yang akan mengatakannya sendiri.

Pikiran Akashi pun kembali kebeberapa saat yang lalu saat mereka menerima tamu yang tidak mereka duga dan membuat keadaan berubah saat ini.

**Flashback….**

"_Kagami-kun." _

"_Yo, Kuroko." _

_Tetsuya terus menatap Kagami lekat-lekat seolah-olah ia takut kalau ia sedang berdelusi mengenai Kagami yang kini berdiri didepannya. Tetsuya pun berjalan menghampiri Kagami dan langsung menyentuh wajah Kagami. Sorot mata kerinduangan jelas tersirat didalam mata Tetsuya yang kini memandangi Kagami. Tindakan Tetsuya mengejutkan Aomine dan juga Akashi. _

"_Dady… benarkan kalau dia paman Tetsuya yang dady selalu ceritakan pada ku." Ucap Graita sembari menatap wajah Kagami._

"_Dady ?" Ulang Tetsuya dan ikut menatap Kagami._

"_Iya.. dan Kuroko maaf merepotkanmu, dia Kagami Graita. Anak ku." Ucap Kagami sembari menggendong Graita. Tetsuya yang berdiri didepan Kagami hanya tersenyum. Terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan Testuya soal iris scarlet Graita yang tidak asing untuknya. Iris yang sama dengan iris Kagami, ayah Graita._

"_**HEM."**__ Akashi berdahem dan sukses menarik semua yang ada didepannya. Tetsuya pun menyadari tindakannya dan pasti membuat Akashi bingung. Tetsuya pun kembali berjalan dan berdiri disisi Akashi._

"_Kau bocah, ternyata kau bisa berbahasa Jepang." Ucap Akashi sembari menatap Graita._

"_Hehehe… maaf paman."Balas Graita._

"_Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk saja dulu." Ajak Tetsuya pada kedua tamunya itu._

"_Tidak Tetsu terima kasih, aku dan Bakagami ini akan langsung pulang saja karena Ryouta sudah menelfonku terus-terusan dan aku tidak mau dia marah kalau aku tidak segera pulang."_

"_Kuro-"_

"_Akashi Tetsuya. Kau bisa memanggilnya Akashi karena sekarang namanya bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya tetapi Akashi Tetsuya." Potong Akashi sembari menatap tajam Kagami._

"_Tidak nyaman menyebutnya Akashi, bagaimana dengan Tetsu saja."_

"_Tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun."_

"_Terima kasih Tetsu sudah menjaga anak nakal ini dan maaf merepotkanmu."_

"_Heeee… dady aku akan Cuma penasaran mau ketemu paman Tetsuya yang selalu dady ceritakan pada ku."_

"_Graita."_

"_Loh ko dady malu-malu gitu sih."_

"_Errr… ayo sekarang kita pulang Bakagami." _

_Aomine pun menarik pergi Kagami. Boleh kalau Akashi melempar hasami-channya ke bocah itu. Apa bocah itu lupa kalau Akashi pernah memberitahunya beberapa jam yang lalu kalau ia adalah suami Tetsuya. Atau jangan-jangan bocah itu sengaja. Yang jelas, Akashi tidak tahu siapa itu Kagami-kun yang Tetsuya panggil. Yang jelas ayah-anak itu sungguh menyebalkan._

_Akashi kini menatap Tetsuya yang berdiri disebelahnya dan yang Akashi temukan adalah air wajah Tetsuya yang terlihat sedih. Sungguh, Akashi tidak menyukai itu. Akashi amat benci melihat kesedihan diwajah Tetsuya-nya. Ia hanya ingin Tetsuya-nya bahagia dan tersenyum._

"_Ayo kita istitahat Tetsuya."_

_Nyatanya saat Akashi tengah pura-pura terlelap, Tetsuya bangun dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Akashi hanya menatap pintu yang baru saja Tetsuya tutup, ia pun ikut bangun dan berniat mencari Tetsuya-nya. _

**End Flashback.**

Akashi melirik jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya, jam menunjukan kalau sekarang ini pukul dua belas malam. Udara sudah semakin dingin, Akashi tahu kalau Tetsuya memiliki tubuh yang lemah terlebih terhadap udara dingin. Akashi pun menghampiri Tetsuya dan kini berdiri didepan Tetsuya namun sepertinya Tetsuya belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun."

"Kenapa tengah malam masih duduk disini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Sei-kun."

"Ya Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun." Tetsuya pun bangun dan memeluk erat Akashi. air matanya mengalir dan Tetsuya semakin memeluk erat Akashi. Akashi pun kembali memeluk Tetsuya, mencoba menenangkan Tetsuya semampu yang ia bisa.

Tetsuya sudah tenang dan tidak menangis kembali. Akashi dan Tetsuya tidak lagi berada di kebun mawar tetapi ada didapur. Akashi sengaja membawa Tetsuya kedapur untuk membuatkan susu coklat untuk Tetsuya-nya yang sudah terlalu lama berada diluar dengan udara yang dingin. Tetsuya pun menyesap susu coklat yag dibuatkan Akashi untuknya, hangatnya bukan hanya menghangatkan tubuh Tetsuya tetapi juga hatinya.

"Habiskan susu coklatmu dan setelahnya kita akan istirahat lagi."

"Ya Sei-kun."

"Kalau kau butuh teman untuk cerita, ceritalah pada ku Tetsuya. Aku bisa menjadi sahabat sekaligus pendamping hidupmu." Ucap Akashi sembari mengelus pipi pucat Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun. Apa Sei-kun tahu mengenai Kagami-kun."

"Tidak."

Tetsuya pun mulai bercerita mengenai hubungan dulu dengan Kagami. Awal pertemuan, persahabatan ia dan Kagami, masa-masa mereka menjadi kekasih, sampai mereka berpisah pada akhirnya. Akashi menjadi pendengar yang baik dan tetap tenang mendengar semua cerita Tetsuya-nya walau sebenarnya ia merasa cemburu dengan Kagami itu.

"Lalu saat ini Tetsuya masih mencintai Kagami itu ?"

"Heh?"

"Jujurlah. Aku tidak masalah dengan Tetsuya jujur cukup membuatku tenang."

"Aku tidak tahu, Sei-kun."

"Tidak apa."

"Heh? Sei-kun ?"

"Aku sudah pernah berkata bukan kalau Tetsuya itu milik ku sampai kapan pun. Maka akan ku buat Tetsuya-ku hanya menatap dan mencintai aku saja. Tidak untuk yang lain."

"Sei-kun, maaf."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Tetsuya, aku paham karena aku sudah memikrikannya sebelumnya."

"Maksud Sei-kun ?"

"Ryouta mendatangiku sore ini dikantor dan ia bercerita mengenai acara reunimu besok dan Kagami. Mungkin bisa ku artikan kunjungan Ryouta sebagai pengingat untukku agar aku menjagamu sebaik mungkin disisku dan membahagiakanmu."

"Lalu kenapa tadi Sei-kun bilang tidak tahu Kagami-kun."

"Karena aku hanya mau mendengar kebenarannya langsung dari Tetsuya-ku saja. Aku mau kita terbiasa untuk saling terbuka."

"Baiklah Sei-kun dan besok bisa temani aku untuk datang ke acara Reuni itu Kagami-kun ?"

.

.

.

Akashi tengah fokus mengendarai mobilnya dan Tetsuya terlihat sibuk dengan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Akashi sebenarnya bête kalau terus-terusan diabaikan, tapi ya untuk hari ini ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menunjukkan kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya bukan Kagami atau siapapun lagi.

"Berkirim pesan dengan siapa Tetsuya ?" Ya nyatanya Akashi tetap kepo.

"Graita-chan. Dia mengirimiku pesan dan bertanya kapan kita akan sampai karena dia sudah berada dirumah kantoku bersama Ryouta-kun, Aomine-kun, dan Kagami-kun."

"Setahuku Daiki dan Ryouta bukan lulusan seirin."

"Tapi mereka dekat dengan teman-temanku di Seirin makanya mereka diundang untuk datang juga."

"Lalu kau berkirim pesan dengan nomor Kagami ?"

"Bukan. Graita-chan memakai ponsel Ryouta-kun."

Monster. Akashi benar-benar ingin mengusir monster kecil bernama Kagami Graita ah ayahnya pun sepertinya patut di usir. Iblis berkedok malaikat kecil itu selalu sukses merebut perhatian Tetsuya darinya. Bukan hanya merebut perhatian tetapi bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuya-nya. Oh ayolah Akashi saja jarang bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuyanya masa ia iblis kecil itu bermanja-manja ria seenak jidatnya. Ah bahkan Akashi berpikir kalau nanti ia punya anak, ia ingin Tetsuyanya tetap memprioritaskan dirinya saja. Egois. Memang.

Tetsuya paham kalau saat ini Akashi tengah berusaha untuk menunjukan dirinya yang terbaik. Tetsuya senang karena baru kali ini ia merasa dirinya diinginkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Cinta pertama yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ya Tetsuya tidak ingin egois. Dia hanya ingin Akashi saat ini dan itu lebih dari cukup dari apapun.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Tetsuya sampai di tempat reuni Seirin, yang pertama kali menyambut mereka adalah Graita yang berlari dan minta untuk digendong Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun dengan senang hati untuk menggendongnya. Tidak lama Kagami datang dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan Graita tapi ayolah Graita hanya anak kecil yang polos. Ya walau pun kemarin Tetsuya dan Akashi sempat dikibuli oleh malaikat polos itu.

Akashi memilih untuk duduk di sofa sudut ruangan dengan Daiki. Karena Tetsuya dan Ryouta sibuk untuk bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya. Akashi benar-benar merasa kurang beruntung karena belum pernah ia melihat Tetsuya tersenyum dan tertawa selepas saat ini.

"Itu Tetsu yang sebenarnya. Dia selalu banyak tersenyum saat bersama teman-teman Seirinnya."

"Bisa memastikan kalau Tetsu akan tetap seperti saat ini ?"

"Aku bisa memastikan itu."

"Ryouta semalaman berceloteh tentang hubunga Tetsu dan Kagami. Sepertinya Ryouta adalah orang yang sangat tidak percaya kalau sahabatnya tetap bersamamu. Bahkan Graita si kecil itu, ia begitu mengangumi Tetsu. Entah apa yang sudah si Bakagami itu ceritakan tentang Tetsu. Kau sendiri pasti paham Akashi ada keinginan tersendiri dari si kecil untuk membawa Testu bersama dengannya dan Kagami hidup bersama."

Semua yang dikatakan Aomine sangat disetujui Akashi walau tidak diungkap secara langsung. Bagaimana pun juga dibanding dengan dirinya, Kagami tetap terlihat yang terbaik untuk Testuya.

.

.

.

Graita asik tidur dengan bantal paha Testuya dengan botol susu masih dimulutnya dan matanya yang terpejam. Tetsuya tidak hentinya mengelus surai pirang Graita. Graita hari ini banyak bercerita mengenai ibunya dan juga ayahnya bahkan mengenai dirinya dan teman-temannya di Amerika sana. Tidak hanya bercerita tetapi mengajaknya bermain juga. Bahkan ia sempat membuat Furihata ah bukan tetapi Kouki berwajah merah padam saat ia menanyakan mengenai bekas merah di tengkuknya dan disitulah awal mula pembully'an Kouki oleh yang lainnya tentunya Kiyoshi pun ikut terbully. Yang paling semangat tentunya Koganei, Izuki dan Hyuga. Ah Tetsuya benar-benar merindukan momen kebersamaan mereka. Kalau dulu tempat bersandar Testuya saat menghadapi masalah adalah teman satu tim basketnya di Seirin. Mereka bukan seperti teman tetapi sudah seperti keluarga untuk Testuya sendiri.

"Maaf kalau hari ini Graita banyak menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun. Aku menyukai Graita-chan, dia anak yang manis dan lucu."

"Kau benar tapi bisa kau tambahkan dia anaknya jahil dan mengesalkan ya terkadang sih."

"Kau beruntung mempunyai anak seperti Graita-chan, Kagami-kun. Tapi apa benar kalau Graita-chan sudah tidak memiliki ibu ?"

"Iya. Gracia. Alexander Gracia itu nama wanita yang dijodohkan denganku. Kami menikah dan dia hamil tapi sayang saat melahirkan Graita kondisinya melemah dan takdir memutuskan lain. Gracia meninggal dan sekarang hanya ada aku dan Graita."

"Aku turut beduka, Kagami-kun."

"Ya. Kau,bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Bisa Kagami-kun lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku banyak mendengar cerita buruk dari Ryouta. Yah kau tahukan dia sangat bawel."

"Itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang aku dan Sei-kun sedang menatanya dari awal."

"Maaf Tetsu."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Andai aku waktu itu berani menolak pasti ka—"

"Pasti aku akan menyesal."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku pasti akan menyesal kalau dulu menahan Kagami-kun untuk tetap disisi ku karena Graita-chan tidak akan pernah ada. Aku menyukai Graita-chan, dia anak yang manis dan baik, tidak baik kalau Kagami-kun berbicara yang seolah-olah menyesal dengan keputusan masa lalu karena sama dengan menyesali kehadiran Graita-chan yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku akan marah karena itu."

Kagami mengambil Graita dan menggendongnya dan mencium kening Graita. "Maafkan dady sayang." Bisik Kagami ditelinga Graita.

Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat drama ayah-anak didepannya. Ya Tetsuya kini paham apa yang dirasakannya. Hanya ada Akashi dihatinya saat ini. Kagami hanya kenangan masa lalu yang kini sudah mempunyai kehidupan baru dengan anak yang manis. Ya walau sebenarnya Tetsuya iri dan ingin rasanya mempunyai anak manis seperti Graita.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri Tetsu menyeramkan tahu."

"Maaf Kagami-kun, hanya merasa senang saja melihat drama ayah-anak. Kagami-kun sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Graita-chan."

"Errr sudahlah jangan membahas seperti itu." Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Kagami-kun apa yang kau ceritakan pada Graita-chan tentangku ?"

"Hanya cerita tentang sahabat yang baik dan rekan yang hebat dalam basket."

Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat menguping pembicaraan Testuya dan Kagami. Nyatanya Tetsuya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ya walau awalnya Akashi sangat cemburu dengan Kagami tapi nyatanya Tetsuya bisa menjaga dirinya.

.

.

.

**Bandara Narita**

Graita masih bergelayut manja pada Tetsuya walau Kagami sudah berulang kali menariknya. Akashi walau sudah tidak terlalu cemburu tetap saja cukup merasa kesal, karena Testuyanya sudah di monopoli oleh gadis kecil Kagami. Tapi yah, sebentar lagi gadis kecil itu pergi dan Akashi akan memiliki Tetsuya seutuhnya. Ya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan menarik perhatian Aomine dan Ryouta.

"Hummm Akashichi kau sehat ssu ?" Tanya Ryouta sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Akashi.

"Sehat Ryouta."

"Lalu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri ssu ?"

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu Ryouta."

"Tidak ada sih ssu… hanya aneh saja."

"Graita ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Dady kenapa tidak besok saja sih kita pulangnya, aku masih mau sama paman Tetsuya."

"Aku punya kerjaan dan kau harus bersekolah, ingat momy mu tidak suka punya anak yang bodoh."

"Heh? Benarkah ? Ya baiklah ayo dady kita pulang tapi pas liburan aku mau main sama paman Tetsuya lagi ya, dady ?"

Kagami hanya tersenyum puas. Nyatanya walau Graita tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya mempunyai seorang ibu tapi ia begitu mencintai ibunya. Jadi ancaman soal ibu pada Graita sangat ampuh.

"Kau harus tanya pada paman Tetsu dan Paman Akashi dulu."

"Bagaimana paman Testuya dan paman Sei ?"

Tetsuya melirik kearah Akashi. Akashi yang dilirik pun langsung mengambil tindakan mendekat kearah Graita dan menggendongnya lalu mencubit pipi tembem Graita yang sukses membuat Graita menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau boleh main dengan Paman Tetsuya asal jangan memonopolinya sendirian ya, bocah."

"Ka-ga-mi Gra-ita. Itu namaku paman."

"Yayayaya aku tahu."

"Nah paman jaga paman Tetsuya ya kalau tidak nanti paman Tetsuya akan kubawa ke Amerika." Bisik Graita ditelinga Akashi.

"Oke. Kau bisa pegang janjiku Kagami Graita."

Graita pun balik mencubit pipi Akashi dan berakhir dengan gelak tawa orang dewasa disekitar mereka. Ya Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dingin dan kurang bersahabat bisa bersikap manis pada anak kecil. Atau memang Graita anak yang tangguh untuk menghadapi Akashi.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kagami dan Graita ke bandara. Daiki, Ryouta, Tetsuya, dan Akashi memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Obrolan masih didominasi oleh kekagmuman Ryouta mengenai sikap manis Akashi pada Graita.

"Aku berpikir sepertinya baik kalau aku dan Tetsuya memiliki anak."

_Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk…_

Tetsuya sukses tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya. Aomine hanya tertawa meliat Tetsuya dengan wajah memerahnya. Ryouta ah dia memeluk Tetsuya sembari menggodanya. Akashi sendiri hanya cengar-cengir sendiri. ooc. Memang.

.

.

.

"Ne Daikichi… sekarang aku sudah percaya pada Akashichi ssu kalau dia akan membahagiakan dan menjaga Tetsuyachi ssu."

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Akashichi berubah ya walau tidak banyak. Kau bisa lihat sikapnya pada Graitachi ssu, sangat manis ya dan aku bahkan sempat tidak percaya kalau itu Akashichi ssu. Lalu Akashichi bahkan ikut ssu mengantar Kagamichi ssu, terlihat sekali kalau Akashichi tidak mau kehilangan Tetsuyachi ssu."

"Lalu apa kau mau punya anak juga seperti Graita ?"

Ryouta mendadak mengerem dan mendapat banyak umpatan kesal dari Daiki.

"JANGAN MENANYAKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK SAAT AKU SEDANG MENYETIR SSU."

.

.

.

Tetsuya sebenarnya senang tetapi sangat khawatir karena Akashi terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tetsuya bahkan mengingat semua makanan dan minuman yang Akashi konsumsi hari ini, takut-takut ada makanan atau minuman yang beracun dan membuat Akashi menjadi sangat aneh.

"Sei-kun, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya ?"

"Kau terus senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Hanya sedang senang saja."

"Senang kenapa ?"

"Senang karena memikirkan kalau nanti kita punya anak."

"Kita bisa adopsi kalau Sei-kun memang mau punya anak."

"Kenapa harus adopsi ? kita bisa usaha membuatnya dulu, siapa tahu ada keajaiban datang dan voila kau hamil anak kita."

"Ta-"

Tanpa aba-aba Akashi langsung mencium Tetsuya. Tetsuya sempat kewalahan dengan ciuman Akashi yang tiba-tiba namun ia berusaha mengimbangi ciuman itu. Dari ciuman di bibir, Akashi pindah ke tengkuk Tetsuya sembari meraba dua tonjolan kecil didada Tetsuya dan cukup membuat Tetsuya mendesah. Desahan, erangan, harum tubuh, dan panas tubuh Tetsuya menjadi hal terfavorit tersendiri untuk Akashi saat ia menjamah tubuh mulus Tetsuya-nya.

"S-sei-kun… khihmn—tha pinhmn-dah tempat."

Akashi melepaskan cumbuannya pada tengkuk Tetsuya. Ah ya benar mereka masih berada diruang tengah, mana rela ia membagi desahan dan erangan Tetsuya pada buttler dan maid yang bekerja dirumah mereka. Terlebih memberi fanservice secara live, ah memang Tetsuya-nya itu peka banget. Akashi pun menggendong tubuh Tetsuya ala bridal sytle dan membawanya ke kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan usaha membuat anak.

"_Aku mencintai mu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu."_

**END**

**VOILA… SELESAI SUDAH FIC INI **

**Walau harus update lama sekaliiiiiii -_-**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah merewiew fic ini, dan maaf belum membalasnya satu persatu.**

**Nah, untuk akhir kata silakan mina-san tingalkan apapun di kotak repiew hehehe**

**Sankyu**

**Jaa na **


End file.
